However
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Por fin todos siguen con sus vidas normales. Bueno, tan normales como sus anormales vidas les permiten. Pero Kai y Ray están a punto de iniciar una nuevo. Y de qué forma lo harán. ACTUALIZADO: Capítulo 12.
1. DUKLYON

  
**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor: **  
~En primer lugar dedico este fic a Aki porque ella es (por ahora) mi musa inspiradora. Y pues, me pidió un fic Kai x Ray.   
Espero no parecer grosero por decir "por ahora". Pues pienso que cuando Aki no tenga tiempo para escucharme quizás alguién desee escucharme. De hecho, ni siquiera fue mía la idea. Aki me dijo que buscara una musa. Y la elegí a ella.   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?) 

**However**   
  


Los días pasan sin mucho que desear de ellos. Las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Todos habían regresado a donde pertenecían, menos uno, que no estaba muy seguro de cuál era su lugar.  
  
Kai había regresado con los demás a Japón. Después de todo, ahí estaba su casa; mansión se acerca más a su descripción. Pero no estaba muy seguro de que era allí a donde pertenecía. Era un joven de origen japonés-ruso, una combinación poco común. Se preguntaba dónde debería estar; en la mansión de Japón o en la de Rusia. A fin de cuentas, tendría que ir a Rusia seguido, con su abuelo donde correspondía. Él tendría que hacerse cargo de todo. Aunque así no lo deseara.  
  
________________________  
  
Tiempo después todos recibieron una invitación. Era el señor Dickenson.  
Se encontraron en un restaurante no muy lejos de la mansión Hiwatari. Así que Kai fue a pie. Le molestaba ir en limosina o acompañado por los guardaespaldas que solían estar siempre con su abuelo. Cuando llegó el Señor Dickenson Ray ya estaban allí.  
  
-¡Kai! Hola, siéntate- saludó el señor Dickenson.  
-Hola, amigo.  
  
Kai movió la cabeza respondiendo así al saludo del señor Dickenson.

-Ray- dijo a modo de saludo para el chino.  
  
-Nos alegra que hayas asistido.  
-DUKLYON -ése era el nombre del restaurante.- ¿Escogió este lugar para asegurarse que viniera? -preguntó levantando ligeramente una ceja.  
-Bueno...- empezó a decir el señor Dickenson con un gran gota- Sí, eres muy perceptivo, Kai.   
-Claro -dijo Ray, alzando la voz-. Para Kai es muy fácil, pero para nosotros este lugar está algo lejos.  
-Ése no es mi problema.  
-Bueno, bueno. Pidamos algo mientras esperamos a los demás. ¿Qué desean para beber?  
-¿Beber? ¡Ja! Si vienen con Takao será mejor que pidamos el almuerzo más la cena.  
-No es TAN impuntual, Kai -dijo Ray en defensa de Takao.  
-Yo sí le haré caso a Kai -dijo el señor Dickenson echando una mirada a la carta del restaurante.  
-Supongo que haremos lo mismo, ¿no, Kai?  
-Lo que sea.  
  
Después de que terminaron de comer (claro que Kai no pidió mucho realmente) llegaron al fin los demás.  
  
-No me digan que ya comieron.  
-Sí. Y no hay nada para ti por llegar tarde.  
-¡RAY! Pero... ¿qué te pasó? Sólo Kai es cruel, en cambio tú eres un buen amigo.  
-Ya, déjalo así, Takao -dijo Max, sentándose-. Lamentamos llegar tarde.  
-Sí, pero todo fue culpa de Takao -comentó el jefe.  
-Sí, sí, sí. Échenle la culpa al pobre amigo que se muere de hambre.  
-Muérete en otro lugar -comentó Kai como para él mismo, pero todos lo escucharon y se rieron con ganas, menos uno.  
-Los invité para ofrecerles algo -empezó a decir el señor Dickenson antes que el asunto se le fuese de las manos-. El campeonato terminó pero eso no significa que todo haya quedado allí. Les propongo formar una asociación en la que los jóvenes jugadores puedan seguir practicando y compitiendo entre ellos.  
-¿Algo así como un club de beyblade?  
-Sí, algo como eso, Max.  
-¿Y para qué nos necesita? -preguntó Takao, pensando aún en la comida.  
-¿No lo entiendes, Takao? -dijo Ray pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos de una forma que dejó pensando a todos por unos instantes-. Somos los campeones mundiales. Si participamos de este club o como quieran llamarlo, tendrá el éxito asegurado.  
-¡Yo estoy de acuerdo!  
-Suena divertido -apoyó Max a Takao.  
-Yo me uno -dijo el jefe.  
-Cuenten conmigo. Después de todo no tengo ganas de regresar a China, aún.  
-Bien -dijo el señor Dickenson-. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kai?  
-Me da igual -dijo sin más, levantándose-. No creo que puedan hacer mucho sin su líder -afirmó con una sonrisa torcida.  
-Bien, eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. Los llamaré para decirles como avanzan las cosas. Gracias por venir.  
-¿Ya se va? ¿Y la comida?  
-Como quieran, pidan lo que les provoque. Pero Ray y Kai ya comieron.  
  
Ray miró a Kai, pero éste parecía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
-¿Por qué no se van a dar unas vueltas por ahí? -sugirió el jefe-. No creo que Takao se mueva de aquí hasta dentro de muuuucho.  
-Sí, tienes razón, jefe- dijo Ray-. ¿Qué dices, Kai?  
-Mmmm.  
  
Kai salió del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos. No le desagradaba la idea. De hecho, parecía que le gustaba la idea de pasar la tarde con Ray. De seguro, hace un par de meses se hubiera librado de Ray diciendo que se largase o algo así. Pero todos estos meses juntos lo habían hecho cambiar.  
  
-¿Y...? -dijo por fin Ray detrás de él- ¿...a dónde iremos?  
-Por ahí.  
-Me encanta ese lugar.  
-¡Oh, sí!, es perfecto -contestó Kai, sarcástico, caminando hacia el parque.  
  
Ray se quedó un momento mirándolo cruzar la calle. Kai estaba vestido como siempre. Pero su actitud era otra, no parecía el Kai que Ray conocía o creía conocer bien. Ray había visto a Kai molesto, irritado por Takao, confundido; incluso lo había visto realmente feliz. Pero ahora no sabía cómo estaba Kai realmente. Tenía la mirada perdida, pero no parecía estar confundido como aquella vez cuando lucharon en Rusia. Parecía... ¿triste? No, Kai no mostraba esa clase de sentimientos.   
  
Ray salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio a Kai del otro lado de la calle mirándolo. Ray cruzó corriendo.  
  
-Lamente haberte hecho esperar -dijo tomando aire-. Estaba pensando.  
-Sí, yo sé que cansa.  
-Por eso no pienso muy seguido. ¿Te imaginas como quedaría si pensara a cada rato? Mi cuerpo no lo podría soportar.- contestó Ray, devolviendo el sarcasmo.  
  
Kai hizo algo que Ray no esperaba; sonrió. Pero no hizo su típica sonrisa torcida o sarcástica. Sonrió de verdad. Lo que le pareció raro, fascinante y hermoso. No supo cómo fue en realidad, pero cuando Kai comenzó a reírse se dio cuenta que tenía las mejillas rojas.   
  
-¿Tan raro te parece?  
-No... No es eso... -comenzó a decir Ray; realmente no sabía qué decir.  
  
"Sólo pensaba en lo lindo que te veías sonriendo" pensó Ray mirando hacia otro lado, enrojecido aún.  
  
-¿Y? ¿Qué fué eso entonces? -preguntó, acercándose a él.-¿No te estarás riendo de mí?  
-No, sólo que...  
-¿Sólo que....?  
  
Kai estaba tan cerca a Ray, y no era como si a Ray no le gustase la idea. Estaba más que feliz de tener a Kai tan cerca; esos ojos rojos empezaron a dominarlo. Sentía que si Kai le seguía haciendo preguntas, él respondería todo mientras estuviera bajo el dominio de esos ojos rubí.  
  
-¿Ray?  
-...Me pareció que te veías... muy bien... sonriendo.... -dijo al fin, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Kai.  
  
Kai se sorprendió por la respuesta. Él había sabido muy bien cuál sería la respuesta pero no pensó que Ray la diría. Después de todo, él lo había obligado a decirla, así que se sintió culpable, en cierto modo.  
  
-Y tú te ves muy bien rojo -contestó Kai y volvió a sonreír, pero sólo por un instante, ya que después su sonrisa se torció un poco.  
  
Ray no supo si eso era otro comentaría sarcástico o lo decía en serio, pero ya no se atrevía a preguntar sabiendo que sería él quien saldría perdiendo.  
  
Kai se dió media vuelta y fue a sentarse a una banca del parque que estaba bajo lo sombra de un gran sauce.  
  
Ray lo siguió, muy confundido. Pero no permitiría que Kai se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aunque Ray sabía perfectamente que Kai sospechaba algo desde hace mucho. Aún así, no le daría el gusto a Kai de volver a cogerlo desprevenido.  
  
Se quedaron un rato así; sin decir nada. No era necesario hablar. Ambos, por más distintos que fueran, se entendía bien. Eran los más maduros del grupo. Ray estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado junto a Kai para que haya terminado enamorándose de él, cuando Kai lo sacó de sus pensamientos dando un suspiro.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Kai? ¿Acaso hay algo que canse tanto a nuestro líder?  
-Ser su líder es un juego de niñas comparado a ser líder de una familia.  
-¿Líder de familia? -repitió Ray, sin comprender-. Espera, espera....¡¿Eres el patriarca de la familia?!  
-Aún no.  
-Pero lo serás.  
-Así parece.  
-Con razón...  
-Con razón, ¿qué? -señaló Kai mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-Es que... -"No otra vez" pensó Ray mientras se dejaba dominar por esos ojos rojos- ...Hoy te veías algo distante, es decir.... Más de lo normal...  
-¿Mmm? Pensé que sólo me mirabas porque querías. No pensé que me estuvieras sacando un perfil psicológico.  
-¿Ah?  
-Hazte el desentendido -dijo Kai, recostándose en el respaldar de la banca y mirando hacie el cielo-. Noté cómo me mirabas de reojo.  
  
"Ay, no" -pensó Ray, sudando frío.  
  
-Es que te veías algo diferente. Sentar cabeza te ha cambiado -dijo con un tono de voz que pretendía hacer sonar indiferente al comentario de Kai.  
-Supongo -dijo sin ánimos Kai.  
-¿Todo va bien?  
-No me puedo quejar.  
-No te debe ir tan mal. Recuerdo que tu abuelo tenía mucha gente detrás de él.   
-Si, ahora están detrás de mí. Y déjame decirte que no son los únicos. -Al decir esto último volteó la cabeza para ver a Ray, que se había puesto rojo de nuevo.  
  
"Ay, no"-pensó Ray, más nervioso aún.  
  
-...Kai... -empezó a decir Ray: La verdad, no sabía qué era lo que pretendía decirle-. ¡Deja de mirame así! -gritó al fin. Ya no sentía la presión de esos ojos que le penetraban el cráneo.  
-¿Mirate así, cómo?  
-Así como lo haces.  
-¿Así, cómo?  
-Pues... -empezó a decir Ray; sabía perfectamente que Kai estaba haciéndolo a propósito sólo para ver qué le respondía.  
-¿Así como si te deseara?  
  
Kai se acercó más a Ray; para entonces él ya estaba más rojo que nunca y más confundido de lo que alguna vez había pensado estarlo. Kai pasó su tersa mano por su mejilla hasta terminar cogiéndole el mentón.  
  
-Te ves muy bien rojo -dijo él.  
  
"Ay, no." Ray ya no sabía que pensar, o si es que acaso tenía que pensar algo. Kai era cercano a él, al menos era más cercano a él que a los demás. A veces le parecía que Kai le insinuaba algo, pero tan sutil que Ray terminaba convencido de que era sólo una de sus alucinaciones. Pero ahora era diferente.   
  
Kai acercó su rostro al de Ray. Kai abrió ligeramente su boca y...  
  
-Miau.  
  
Ray abrió los ojos de par en par. Kai le soltó el mentón y se rió a carcajadas de la expresión de Ray. Ray no tardó en comprender la "bromita", y cuando lo hizo achicó los ojos y frunció el ceño mirándolo. Recordó que Kai solía molestarlo diciéndole "gatito".  
  
"Debí suponer algo así. Es Kai."  
  
Ray se puso de pie y se disponía a irse cuando Kai lo sujetó del brazo.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo Kai, ya con su típica voz seria.  
  
Ray volvió ligeramente el rostro para verlo. Realmente estaba enojado por esa broma, pero no se atrevía a dejar a Kai, y más aun si se estaba disculpando.  
  
-Te veías tan bien que se me ocurrió -explicó Kai.  
  
Ray por fin comprendió que esta vez no estaba siendo sarcástico (o bien ya no entendía el sentido de sarcasmo de Kai).   
  
-No sabía que gastaras en bromas como ésta -dijo, sonando aún un poco enojado. Realmente, no lo estaba, pero tenía que hacer teatro. Además, Kai seguía sujetándolo.  
-Soy humano. Así te cueste creerlo.  
-La próxima vez yo te gastaré una a ti. Cuídate.  
-Me parece bien.  
  
Y así se quedaron por unos minutos, tan sólo mirándose. A Ray le hubiera gustado decir un sin fin de cosas, pero tenía miedo que con eso Kai se diera cuenta de que aún no lo había soltado. Al cabo de un rato, Kai se dio cuenta (para tristeza de Ray), pero no lo soltó. Sólo le sonrió.  
  


  
Hasta aquí.  
  
El segundo capítulo será mejor.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com


	2. Rólex

**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
_______________________________  
  
~**Akira Devha-** Gracias por tu Review y también por darme un puntaje tan alto. Me alegra saber que mis fics te gustan. Así sé que lo que escribo gusta a la gente.  
  
~**Kiri-chan- **"¿Miau?" La verdad estaba pensando en que cosa le podría decir Kai a Ray para que este se enojara y al final pensé que sería mejor si le decía algo común y mundano pero la cuestión era saber donde se lo decía. Supongo que estar esperando un beso y recibir un "miau" enojaría a cualquiera.  
  
**~Dark Lilith Evolution**- Gracias. Creo que tu Review es muy expresivo. No pensé que alguien calificaría mi fic con esa palabra. Que casualidad que yo también piense lo mismo de mi fic.   
_______________________________  
  


**However**

  
  
No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero realmente no le importaba, siempre y cuando siguiera con él. Al principio una infinidad de preguntas corrían por la cabeza de Ray sin obtener una respuesta; conocía lo serio, frío e indiferente que Kai podía llegar a ser. Pero ahora estaban sentados juntos en una banca del parque. Y lo que era peor, Kai lo estaba cogiendo del brazo. No decían nada; de hecho, Ray ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo. Tenía miedo de mirarlo; no estaba muy seguro. En este punto él ya no estaba seguro de nada.  
  
En primer lugar, no se habían visto hace meses y de pronto Kai se mostraba tan amable y abierto con respecto a su vida. No solía hablar de sus problemas familiares o parecidos. Y ahora se veía tan atento a responder todas las preguntas que Ray le hubiera hecho.   
  
En la mente de Ray se formaban ideas, pero vagas aún. Pero lo poco en lo que podía pensar su confundida mente era en que era lo que iba a hacer con Kai ahora. Le parecía que él ya se había percatado de sus sentimientos. Pero Ray no sabía qué era lo que Kai sentía.   
  
Por otra parte, el chico de cabellos azules no tenía tantos problemas en la mente. Había estado mirando la sombra del gran sauce; ésta se había movido un poco y el sol no estaba tan fuerte como cuando llegaron. Eso quería decir que habían pasado el mediodía hace una, o quizás 2 horas. Había pasado mucho tiempo metido en los negocios de la familia, quizás demasiado. Y, así le costara admitirlo, se alegró la idea de volver a ver a sus amigos. Y más de volver a ver a Ray; se había preguntado un par de tardes si es que habría regresado a China o no. Esa idea lo entristecía un poco. Pero ahora lo tenía al lado y no iba a permitir que se fuera.  
  
Ray sintió como la mano de Kai bajaba por su brazo de una manera que le hizo pensar que Kai podía sentir su piel y no la tela de su traje. Al llegar a la muñeca Kai levantó su mano para verla de más cerca.  
  
-...¿Kai?  
  
-Has estado entrenando -dijo al observar más detenidamente la palma de Ray.  
  
-Eh... sí, algo -quería suponer que ésa era la intención de Kai, preguntar por su entrenamiento, así que se relajó un poco-. No mucho, realmente. Nos hemos pasado estos días vagando.  
  
-¿Hemos?  
  
-Sí, ya sabes. Los chicos.  
  
-Así que has pasado estos meses con ellos.  
  
-Sí. Han sido muy buenos dándome un lugar donde quedarme a dormir.  
  
-Oh.  
  
-¿Oh, qué?  
  
-No te imagino durmiendo con ellos -dijo Kai, soltando (después de una hora y media) la mano de Ray.  
  
-No te imagino de traje hablando de porqué ha subido el precio del pan.  
  
-Es que realmente es alarmante ver cómo ha subido -contestó sarcástico, levantando los hombros.  
  
-Pues, para aclarar. Me quedo en casa de Max. Y dormimos en cuartos separados. Pero no creo que te interese saberlo.  
  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿Por qué no, qué?  
  
-Porque no creo que te interese saber con quién duermo.  
  
-Esa no fue la pregunta.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Pregunté porqué no crees que me interesa saberlo.  
  
-Porque nunca te interesas más de lo que debes con alguien.  
  
-¿Insinuas que no debo interesarme en ti?  
  
En este punto de la conversación Ray ya estaba perdido. Habían comenzado hablando de entrenamiento, luego sobre el precio del pan y después Kai parecía estar confesando su interés por él. Ray sintió cómo la sangre hacía que sus mejillas se tornen rojas. Abrió la boca pero no logró decir nada. Después de todo, ¿qué iba a decir?  
  
-Yo no quise decir eso -logró decir al fin.  
  
-Oh. ¿Y qué pretendías decir, entonces?  
  
-Que estás muy raro.  
  
-Eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
  
-Lo sé. Déjame hacer tiempo hasta que se me ocurra qué decirte -no sabía qué tan convincente había sonado, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Porque era cierto.  
  
-¡Ja! Está bien. Piensa tranquilo, entonces. Esperaré tu respuesta, si es que la hay.  
  
-Sí. Sí tengo una respuesta, pero no creo poder decírtela.   
  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
  
-No estoy seguro.  
  
-Eso tampoco me convence.  
  
-No tiene que convencerte; tiene que distraerte.  
  
-No sabes lo mucho que me distraes.  
  
Este último comentario no agarró desprevenido a Ray, que ya se imaginaba que Kai diría algo así. Pero no sabía porqué lo hacía. Algo ya estaba claro en la cabeza de Ray, y era que Kai sabía perfectamente de sus sentimientos. Esa ya había pasado a segundo plano; lo importante era saber porqué Kai estaba insinuando tantas cosas. Ray no podía estar seguro de que fuera por algo más fuerte que simple amistad, o si sólo estaba jugando con él.  
  
-Kai -comenzó a decir, tratando de sonar lo más serio que su voz le permitía-.¿Por qué haces esto?  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente lo que hago?  
  
-Todo. Esos comentarios, tu mirada. ¿Qué demonios quieres conseguir con todo esto?  
  
Kai se sobresaltó por lo que dijo Ray; claro que no lo hizo notar. Nunca hacía visible sus sentimientos. Se dio cuenta del efecto de sus comentarios en esa tarde. La verdad, no pensaba mucho en lo que decía, pero al parecer Ray sí lo hacía. Y le importaba mucho. Kai no estaba seguro de porqué había estado fastidiando de esa manera a Ray, pero ya era muy tarde.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo sin pensarlo dos veces-. No pensé que esto te molestara tanto.  
  
Diciendo esto Kai se levantó de la banca, colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.  
  
-¡Kai, espera!  
  
Kai paró en seco pero sólo volteó ligeramente el rostro para verlo. La verdad era que no deseaba ver a Ray a la cara, pero no quería parecer grosero al no responder a su llamado.  
  
Ray no quería que Kai se vaya. No quería sentir que lo estaba perdiendo, no de nuevo. Había sufrido bastante cuando los había dejado para ir con los Demolition Boys. No quería volver a sentirse igual. Pero, por otra parte, no sabía qué decirle. Sólo le quedaba decirle la verdad.  
  
-Kai... Sabes que me gustas. Y si tú sólo estas jugando conmigo, dilo.  
  
-Ray...  
  
-Kai -un pequeño brillo de esperanza abrió los ojos de Ray. Quizás Kai si sentía algo por él y tenía que saberlo-. Sólo di lo que sientes.  
  
-Ése es el problema. No se lo que siento.  
  
-¿Pero sientes algo?... ¿Algo por mí?  
  
Kai volteó para ver a Ray de frente. Por primera vez Ray veía un rastro de confusión en esos ojos rojos.  
  
-Perdóname. No debí preguntarte eso. No estás obligado a responderme.   
  
-Quiero responderte. Pero no ahora.  
  
Dicho esto, Kai dio media vuelta y cruzó la calle en silencio. Ray no podía dejar de repetir las palabras de Kai en su cabeza. Significaba que podría tener una oportunidad con Kai y eso valía todo lo que tenía.  
  
-¡Kai! -gritó Ray, poniéndose de pie. Al otro lado de la calle Kai volteó para verlo-. Esperaré tu respuesta.  
  
Ray pudo ver como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Kai.  
  
-Esperarás mucho, entonces.  
  
-No me importa.  
  
Ray movió los labios; aunque no pronunció sonido alguno, Kai pudo leer sus labios. Ray se quedó de pie, viendo la silueta de Kai perderse.  
  
____________________________  
  
Kai ya estaba de vuelta en casa. Había estado fuera un par de horas. Atravesó el primer hall y en medio de las escaleras dispuestas en Y se topó con Kira, el asesino y primer guardaespaldas de su abuelo. Era un poco más alto que Kai, de tez muy blanca; sus cabellos tenían un tono gris, mientras que uno de sus ojos era dorado, el otro era rojo como el de Kai, y estaba vestido con pantalones finos y una camisa blanca sin corbata. A pesar de su aspecto refinado y delicado, hacía muy bien su trabajo; después de todo, era un asesino.  
  
-Ha estado mucho tiempo fuera, Kai-san. -Su voz era tan agradable como fría.  
  
-Lo siento. Olvidé llevarte; eres un estupendo reloj. Ahora déjame pasar.  
  
-El salir no ha ayudado a mejorar su carácter.  
  
-El verte tampoco -dijo Kai subiendo los pocos escalones que le faltaban. De haber sido algún otro lo habría mandado escaleras abajo. Pero era Kira y casi nunca se molestaba con él. Por más raro que pareciese, sentía cierta estima por él.  
  
-Llamaron para solicitar su presencia en la reunión de hoy.  
  
Kai volteó y bajó la vista para ver a Kira. Siempre le llamaba la atención su difícil peinado; su cabello le caía facilmente sobre los hombros, pero lo recogía en una apretada cola atrás, sin dejar ni un solo cabello suelto.  
  
-Dije que estaría ocupado. Si me esperan, que lo hagan sentados, porque parados se van a cansar.  
  
-Siempre deja a las personas esperando por usted -contestó Kira, sonriendo.  
  
-No sabes las verdades que dices.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Nada.  
  
Kira se quedó en medio de la escalera viendo como Kai se perdía entre los pasillos. Se quedó ahí hasta que ya no pudo escuchar el eco de sus pasos. Sabía que Kai no hablaba por las puras. Quería descubrir qué significaba aquello último. ¿Acaso había alguien más esperando por él? Raras ideas cruzaron por la cabeza de Kira buscando una explicación razonable. Tenía una costumbre casi enfermiza de estar pensando en Kai. En su Kai-san, y no soportaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera cerca a él.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
Quizás me equivoqué al decir que este capítulo sería mejor que el anterior. Pero ya lo terminé. Sobre este fic, decidí colocar a Kira en este capítulo. Va a pintar más de lo que me imaginaba en esta historia. El nombre de Kira lo saqué de un personaje del manga Angel Santuary. Aunque el nombre de Yue Katou tambien era provocador.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  



	3. Supongo

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~Los " - " son los diálogos y los " * " son los diálogos telefónicos.  
~Mamoru es uno de los mayordomos de Kai. Le puse Mamoru por Mamoru Chibo, perdón, Mamoru Chiba, porque en este fic lo voy a dejar más pisado que alfombra, lo que siempre quice hacer al imbécil de Tuxedo Agg!, perdón, Tuxedo Mask.  
__________________________  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto** ¿Neko-jin? Sí, neko significa gato en japonés mientras que jin significa persona. Eso nos dá como resultado: Hombre-Gato. Lo de jin es como por ejemplo: saiya-jin (Dragon Ball). Me alegra saber que mi personaje, Kira, te esté interesando. Que así sea porque va a pintar mucho en este fic.  
  
**Tidah** No. No soy de los sujetos que se tiran 33 capítulos para que suceda algo. Sólo me demoraré 32. Es decir, Kai no lo hará esperar demasiado.   
  
**Dark Lilith Evolution** Sí, ese error como que se me pasó y también a mi beta. Aprovecho para darle crédito. Litle Kei es mi beta, me da clases de gramática, me traduce fics del inglés (tambien me traduce los mangas de One Piece), y se tiene que quemar las retinas leyendo y corrigiendo mis errores. Hasta es quien me publica los fics. ¡Lo mejor es que no me cobra!  
  
__________________________  
  


**However**

  
  
Capítulo 3: Supongo...  
  
Ya en su habitación se tiró en la cama sin más. Estaba algo cansado a pesar de no haber hecho mucho. Se estiró sobre la cama y se recostó sobre su espalda para ver el techo; por más raro que sonara, a Kai le relajaba mirar el techo de su habitación; de todas, en general. Tener la vista en algo tan monótono como una pared le ayudaba a pensar, y como estaban las cosas en ese momento necesitaba pensar mucho. Sin saber cuándo, se quedó dormido.  
  
En la primera planta Kira estaba terminando de revisar algunos documentos. Él había sido desde hace varios años el asistente de Voltaire. Había empezado como asistente de oficina pero sus habilidades no tardaron en llamar la atención de Voltaire, quien le pidió sea su asistente personal. Lo que equivalía a decir que era quien se encargaba de todos los documentos; Voltaire sólo tenía que firmarlos. No sólo era una máquina en cuestiones de negocios, también era muy buen espía, asesino y experto en torturas (o interrogatorios; para él era lo mismo). A pesar de tener una "buena" trayectoria era relativamente joven. No pasaba de los 24 años, lo cual era extraordinario teniendo en cuenta la perfección en sus habilidades.  
  
Cuando Kira terminó de revisar todos los documentos que tenía sobre el escritorio el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte. Le gustaba hacer todo el trabajo de tirada para no tener que preocuparse por él más tarde y así poderse distraer en otras cosas. Con un largo suspiro salió del estudio y se dirigió al comedor.  
  
Cuando entró en el comedor todos voltearon a verlo (los mayordomos, aistentes, guardaespaldas y demás). Sólo faltaba él, así que tomó asiento en la gigantesta mesa rectangular. Nadie se sentaba a los extremos de la mesa, ni siquiera Kai lo hacía ahora que era él el patriarca de la familia.  
  
-¿Ya comió? -preguntó Kira al mayordomo encargado de hacer la mesa.  
  
-No, señor. Aún no ha bajado.  
  
-No ha bajado desde que llegó -comentó otro mayordomo al otro lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Se sentirá bien? -preguntó el médico de la casa.  
  
-Iré a ver -dijo Kira al tiempo que se ponía de pie-. Ustedes sigan cenando; no es necesario que se preocupen tanto.  
  
Salió a un amplio pasillo y se dirigió al cuarto de Kai, que estaba algo más alejado que el resto de habitaciones. No había tomado las del tercer piso puesto que una de ellas había sido de Voltaire.   
  
No tardó en llegar al último cuarto del segundo piso. Tocó la puerta.  
  
-¿Kai-san?  
  
Kira no escuchó respuesta alguna. Tocó de nuevo, pero no contestó.   
  
-¿Se encuentra bien, Kai-san? -dijo mientras giraba la perilla y entraba en el cuarto. Estaba muy oscuro; a penas podía distinguir los muebles. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir la silueta de Kai tendida sobre la cama.  
  
Kira se acercó a la cama para asegurarse de que estaba bien cuando Kai movió la cabeza para mirarlo.  
  
-¿Quién es? -la pregunta de Kai cortó el aire.  
  
-Lamento venir a molestarlo, Kai-san. Pero los muchachos están preocupados por usted.  
  
-Ahora sucede que no sólo eres reloj; también tienes despertador incluído -dijo Kai, sentándose en la cama. Movió el cuello y le sacó unos cuantos sonidos a las vértebras. No le gustaba que lo despertaran, pero suponía que como era Kira, tendría una buena razón para haberlo hecho.  
  
-¿Se siente bien? Se ve muy cansado. Aunque la verdad hoy no lo he visto entrenar.  
  
-¿Cómo que no me has visto? ¡Y te haces llamar mi mano derecha! ¿Insinúas que hoy no he hecho nada? -dijo Kai, alzando un poco la voz y poniéndose de pie-. De seguro todos en esta casa me han visto entrenar y tú eres el único que ha estado lo suficientemente ocupado como para no verme.  
  
-Lo siento, Kai-san -respondió Kira algo confundido; estaba seguro de que ese día Kai no había entrenado-. No quise decir eso. Sólo que siempre me percato de cuando está entrenando. Y me pareció que utilizó el tiempo de entrenamiento para salir a dar una vuelta.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó Kai mientras salía del cuarto-. Tienes razón: hoy no he entrenado.  
  
Kira pudo escuchar cómo Kai se reía.   
  
-Debí suponerlo.  
  
-Siempre supones cosas. Pero nunca lo dices -escuchó decir a Kai desde el pasillo.  
  
-Está muy gracioso hoy, Kai-san -comentó Kira mientras salía del cuarto y caminaba detrás de él.  
  
-Kai.  
  
-¿Perdón?  
  
-Me estoy hartando tener que decirte que me digas sólo Kai.  
  
-Como usted diga, Kai-san.  
  
-Tu también estás muy graciosito hoy, Kira-chan. Tu sarcasmo me divierte.  
  
-Aprendí de usted.  
  
Kai lo miró y suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. Ya estaba canasado de repetirle a Kira que lo llamase por su nombre y que no le dijese "usted". Pero Kira nunca le hacía caso.  
  
-No trates de arruinarme lo que me queda de día.  
  
-Vaya, vaya. Definitivamente hoy se encuentra de buen humor. Supongo que el dar un par de vueltas como aburrido en el parque han ayudado.  
  
-Supones bien. No sabes lo relajante que es darle 24 vueltas al mismo parque. Ver el mismo árbol una y otra vez. En especial, lo mejor del día fue ver cómo crecía el pasto. Deberías intentarlo -dijo Kai, torciendo su sonrisa-. Espera, ¿cómo sabías que fui al parque?  
  
-Lo supose.  
  
-¿Lo supusiste o me espiaste?  
  
-Mis suposiciones se basan en hechos.  
  
-Es realmente molesta esa regla tuya.  
  
-"Espíame mientras que no lo sepa". A mí me gusta. Así usted también puede espiarme; sólo cuide de que no me de cuenta.   
  
-No me interesa hacerlo. Y a ti no debería interesarte espiarme a mí.  
  
-Eso queda a mi criterio, no al suyo.  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios dices!? Claro que también queda a mi criterio.   
  
-Bueno. Sí, queda a su criterio también. Tiene derecho a saber porqué lo espío. Yo no estaría tan molesto si supiera que es por una buena causa. Los chicos abajo también dirán lo mismo. Lo que me hace recordar que están preocupados por usted.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
  
-Porque no ha bajado a cenar, Kai-san. Supongo que irá conmigo al comedor. Por eso me atreví a despertarlo.  
  
-Sí, sí. Cenaré luego; tengo algo que hacer.  
  
-¿Alguna cita no planeada? -Kira tenía la manía de saber exactamente que hacía Kai; claro que al futuro patriarca de la familia Hiwatari le molestaba. En especial si su mano derecha no sólo era reloj con alarma, sino también agenda humana.  
  
-Nada que debería interesarte.  
  
-Sabe que todo lo referente a usted me interesa.  
  
-Sólo cállate -ordenó Kai, dirigiéndose a un pasillo más iluminado-. Sólo me estás molestando porque ésta es tu manera de cambiar de tema. Aún tenemos que conversar sobre el hecho de que me espíes.   
  
-Vaya, no se le escapa nada.  
  
-Supones bien -dijo Kai, burlándose de la forma de hablar de Kira. Quien suponía muchas cosas.   
  
-Supongo que sí.  
  
_______________________________  
  
  
Ya pasaban de las 7:30 de la noche y por fin Kai se había dignado ir a cenar. Para entonces todos en la casa ya habían terminado, así que comió solo. Pero en una casa así y con un asistente-reloj-alarma-agenda humana-espía no podía estar solo mucho tiempo.  
  
-Lo estaba buscando -dijo Kira, entrando en el gran comedor.  
  
-¿Sí? Qué casualidad; yo me estaba escondiendo de ti.  
  
-Dickenson llamó hace un par de minutos y dijo que tenía un trato con su equipo de beyblade.  
  
-Ex equipo -corrigió Kai, llevándose un pedazo de zanahoria a la boca-. ¿Qué dijo?  
  
-Que los preparativos comenzarán en un mes -contestó Kira-. Y que tratara de no tener muchos compromisos para dedicarse al proyecto.  
  
-Así que un mes -comentó Kai jugando con sus verduras.  
  
-Kai-san, ¿no se le olvida decirme algo?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Nada? ¿Quizás un trato con Dickenson?  
  
-Ah, eso.   
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con los tratos que usted haga pero me gustaría, al menos, saber que está haciendo contratos con alguien. Sólo por cortesía, usted sabe -dijo Kira con un tono de sarcasmo que llegó a sonar como Kai. Kai era quien aceptaba o rechazaba los contratos, quien decidía, quien ponía en su lugar a los empresarios que tomaban a la ligera el apellido Hiwatari. Pero, al fin y al cabo, era Kira quien peleaba todas las tardes con el papeleo. Era más que obvio que tenía que saber sobre cualquier contrato que hiciera Kai.  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Lo olvidaba, Kira. Hice un trato con el señor Dickenson. Podrías arreglar para que dentro de un mes no tenga mucho que hacer para dedicarme al proyecto -contestó Kai con un tono muy serio y enfatizando cada palabra. Lo decía como si fuera algo que Kira no supiera y deseara que tomara mucha atención.  
  
Kira frunció el seño ligeramente; ante esto, Kai sonrió unos instantes para echarse a reír. La risa no le duró mucho (cosa que molestó a Kira) porque un mayordono entró en el comedor.  
  
-Kai-san, tiene una llamada.  
  
-¿Pero qué dices, Mamoru? ¿No ves que está demasiado ocupado con su zanahoria? No lo interrumpas -dijo Kira haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que Mamoru se retirara.  
  
-Lo siento mucho. Pero afirma que es muy importante, Kai-san.  
  
-Dile que estoy deliberando con mi zanahoria.  
  
-Pero, Kai-san. Sé que no debe imporme, pero creo que sí es importante.  
  
Kai soltó el tenedor para mirar a Kira con una cara de "¿Quién se atreve a interrumpirme cuando estoy con mi zanahoria?". Kira sabía que Kai odiaba que lo interrumpieran, más si era por teléfono. A Kai le irritaba hablar por teléfono, celular, intercomunicador, o cualquier aparato parecido.   
  
Mamoru se llevó el teléfono inalámbrico a la oreja y dijo que "Kai-san se encontraba en un asunto muy importante y no le era posible interrumpirlo". Luego miró a Kai. El chico de cabellos azules estaba dispuesto a insultar a Mamoru si es que le pedía que contestara el teléfono.   
  
-Sólo me pidió que le preguntara si se encontraba... Ray con usted- dijo por fin Mamoru, esperando toda la ira de Kai sobre él.  
  
Kai se levantó de la mesa y extendió la mano para que le diera el teléfono.  
  
-Kai -dijo cuando se llevó el teléfono a la oreja-. ¿Qué demonios dices?... Claro que no está aquí... ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?... ¿Y dónde demonios se supone que estaban ustedes?... No... ¿Y qué?... ¡Eso no te interesa, Takao!... Ya, bueno.... ¿Tú también, Max?... ¡No!... Ya tuve suficiente.... Habla rápido... Sí... No... Sí.... No.... ¿¡Y qué demonios crees que le dije!?... ¿Sigue con ustedes Kenny?... Sí... Bien... Sólo una cosa: llámenme cuando sepan algo.  
  
Acto seguido, Kai devolvió el teléfono a Mamoru y se volvió a sentar para terminar con su zanahoria.   
  
Mamuro tardó un poco en darse cuenta que Kai no iba a insultarlo, así que se retiró. Pero si Mamoru estaba confundido, entonces Kira estaba en la cuarta dimensión. Estaba seguro de que Kai no contestaría el teléfono; es más, nunca lo hacía y menos si lo estaban interrumpiendo en medio de su comida. Por nada permitía que lo interrumpan estando con su zanahoria. Kira analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de que sólo había aceptado contestar el teléfono después de escuchar el nombre de Ray. Supuso que era el chico con quien había pasado la tarde.  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó Kai, mirándolo a los ojos. Ante esto Kira salió de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Disculpe. Aún no me recupero del trauma.  
  
-Sí, a mí también me duele despedazar de esta manera la zanahoria, pero... Alguien tiene que hacerlo, ¿no? -dijo, sarcástico y jugando con lo poco de zanahoria que le quedaba en el plato.   
  
-¿Dejó su zanahoria por contestar el teléfono?  
  
-Qué feo, ¿no? ¿Cómo pude dejar mi zanahorita por un llamada? -contestó Kai enfatizando la palabra "zanahorita" para indicar que el chiste de su zanahoria ya empezaba a irritarlo. No es que no soportara el sarcasmo de Kira; de hecho, le encantaba, pero la conversación se estaba haciendo monótona y eso era algo que detestaba.  
  
Kira no contestó; estaba muy ocupado suponiendo un sinfín de cosas. Suponía que ese tal Ray era la razón del comportamiento raro de Kai. Recordaba que en la mañana Kai había mencionado que iría a ver a unos amigos. Sabía que sus amigos sentían cariño por él, ¿quién no? Pero Kai era muy cerrado como para aceptar que sentía aprecio por ellos. Sin embargo, con ese chico, Ray, Kai se comportaba diferente: más cercano. Y eso era algo que ponía a Kira de muy mal humor. Tenía que saber quién era en verdad Ray y qué quería de su Kai-san.  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
Eran las 7:25 de la noche; el resto del equipo estaba en casa de Max, menos uno: Ray.  
  
-Chicos, ¿creen que esté bien? Ya es muy tarde.  
  
-Tranquilo, Max: está con Kai.  
  
-Por eso estamos preocupados, jefe -dijo Takao, tan impaciente como Max.  
  
-Ray sabe cuidarse solo. Además, fuimos nosotros quienes regresamos sin buscarlo o decirle algo.  
  
-Tienes razón, jefe, pero de todas maneras ya es muy tarde. ¿Por qué no llamamos a Kai? De seguro sigue con él.  
  
-¡Claro! Llamamos y decimos algo así como: "Hola Kai. ¿ya mataste a Ray? Si no es así, dile que regrese que estamos muy preocupados por él". ¡Por favor, Max! ¡Es Kai! A él no le importamos.  
  
-No digas eso, Takao. Sabes muy bien que Kai no es así -el jefe trataba de salvar la situación, sin éxito-. Sé que Kai diría que no le importamos, pero sí le importamos. ¡Y lo sabes muy bien!  
  
-Está bien, jefe -respondió Takao bajando la cabeza y dándose cuenta que así Kai fuera una basura, en verdad sí se preocupaba por ellos. Después de todo, ellos lo veían como un hermano mayor.- Llamémoslo entonces.  
  
Los tres se dirigieron al pasillo donde estaba el teléfono. Marcaron el número de Kai (que el jefe tenía en Dizzy) mientras Takao esperaba a que le contestaran .  
  
-¡Ponlo en altavoz! -dijo Max.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-También queremos escuchar.  
  
-Sí, ya sé.   
  
*Residencia Hiwatari.  
  
-¿Eh?... Hola. ¿Se encuentra Kai?  
  
*¿De parte de...?  
  
-Un amigo.  
  
*¿Su "amigo" tiene nombre?  
  
-¡Sí! Y es Takao. Sólo páseme con él; dígale que es muy importante.  
  
*No conozco a ningún Takao.  
  
-Pues no es contigo con quien quiero hablar. Sólo llama a Kai. Es urgente. Y si sabes lo que te combiene, me harías caso. ¡Kai te despedirá si sabe que por tu culpa no llegamos a hablarle!  
  
*...Un momento por favor.  
  
-Vaya, hablar con Kai es más difícil de lo que pensé -comentó Max suspirando-. Sólo espero que sepa algo.  
  
Esperaron un buen rato hasta que el hombre (que suponían era un mayordomo) les dijo que "Kai-san se encontraba en un asunto muy importante y no le era posible interrumpirlo". Ante lo que Takao gritó:  
  
-¡No tiene que decirle mucho! Sólo pregúntele si Ray está con él. Nada más.  
  
-No creo que eso funcione, Takao -comentó Max, sintiéndose derrotado al igual que el jefe.  
  
*Kai -escucharon los tres.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡Hombre, por fin! -gritó Takao al mismo tiempo que Max y el jefe dijeron algo que sonó como ¡Milagro!  
  
*¿Qué demonios dices?   
  
-No, nada. ¿Está Ray contigo?  
  
*Claro que no está aquí.  
  
-¡¿No!? ¡¿Entonces en dónde está?- gritó Takao fuera de sí.  
  
*¿Cómo voy a saberlo?  
  
-No te enojes, Kai -dijo el jefe escuchando el tono de amargura de Kai por el altavoz-. Es que Ray aún no regresa. Creemos que está perdido. Estamos muy preocupados porque hace mucho que no está con nosotros.  
  
*¿Y dónde demonios se supone que estaban ustedes? -escucharon a Kai; parecía un poco más molesto. De seguro le era molesto hablar con el altavoz con dos personas a la vez.  
  
-Regresamos a casa de Max pensando que quizás él ya estaba aquí. ¿No sabes nada?  
  
*No.  
  
-Pero tú estabas con él -dijo Takao.  
  
*¿Y qué?  
  
-Que seguro le dijiste algo que lo hizo enojar y por eso aún no viene. ¿Qué tanto hicieron ustedes dos cuando salieron del restaurante?  
  
*¡Eso no te interesa, Takao!  
  
-¡Está bien! No te enojes; sólo fue una preguntita.  
  
*Ya, bueno.  
  
-¿Pero estás seguro que no le hiciste o dijiste nada? -preguntó el rubio que ya no soportaba seguir en silencio.  
  
*¿Tú también, Max?  
  
-Sólo queremos estar seguros de que quizás tu...  
  
*¡No! -lo interrumpió Kai.  
  
-Lo siento, lo siento. Sólo quería estar seguro -se disculpó Max, algo avergonzado por volver a preguntarle lo mismo a Kai.  
  
*Ya tuve suficiente.  
  
-¡No, Kai! No nos cortes, por favor.   
  
*Habla rápido.  
  
-¿Estuviste con Ray largo rato? -preguntó Max pensando más en sus preguntas.  
  
*Sí.  
  
-¿No regresaron después al restaurante?  
  
*No.  
  
-¿Entones se quedaron cerca del lugar? ¿Por el parque, por ejemplo?  
  
*Sí.  
  
-¿Salieron del parque?  
  
*No.  
  
-¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo, Kai? Para mí que sí le dijiste algo -interrumpíó Takao.  
  
*¿¡Y qué demonios crees que le dije!?  
  
-¡Ya, ya, ya, ya! No me grites tanto, Kai. Sólo quería estar seguro para que Max estuviera seguro de que no le dijiste nada.  
  
*¿Sigue con ustedes Kenny? -por el tono de la voz de Kai, parecía que se estaba hartando de tener que hablar con ellos. Quería hablar con alguien con un poco más de materia gris.  
  
-Sí, aquí estoy, Kai -dijo el jefe penssativo; tenía que tener cuidado en su siguiente pregunta o Kai los mataría de un grito por el teléfono-. Entonces, ¿estuvieron en el parque, tú te fuiste a tu casa y no supiste más de él?  
  
*Sí.  
  
-Gracias, Kai. Y disculpa que te molestemos en tu casa. Sólo es que... pensamos... que podrías saber algo... Disculpa.  
  
*Bien.  
  
-De verdad, Kai, gracias. Aunque en realidad no nos dijiste mucho -comentó Takao.  
  
*Sólo una cosa; llámenme cuando sepan algo.  
  
-¡No te preocupes, Kai! Te llamaremos -dijo el jefe.  
  
Luego siguió un gran silencio sólo sortado por el tono muerto en la línea. Kai ya había cortado, pero ellos seguían de pie en el pasillo escuchando el tono de teléfono.  
  
-¿Kai quiere que lo llamemos...? -comenzó al fin Takao.  
  
-¿...Para saber de Ray? -terminó de decir Max.  
  
-¡Lo ven! Kai sí se preocupa por nosotros... Sólo que le cuesta admitirlo.  
  
-Sí, pero aún tenemos un problema: ¡¿Dónde demonios está Ray?! -gritó Takao.  
  
-Sí, sí. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo. Pero primero corta la línea; ese tonito me está volviendo loco -dijo el jefe algo mareado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
Este capítulo es algo más largo. No puedo evitar colocar ese tipo de conversaciones de tono sarcástico. Parece que sarcasmos es lo único que saben decir Kai y Kira.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	4. Servicio a la habitación

**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
_________________________________  
  
**Doktor Draguniev **Pues sobre **Kira**, tiene el ojo izquierdo dorado y el derecho rojo y no azul como me dijiste. ¿La furia de los fans de Ray? Descuida no le daré tan fuerte. Sólo lo necesario. Otro dato de Kira es que sufre de una rara enfermedad.  
  
**Akira Devha** Te gustó el segundo capítulo más por Kira, ¿o por qué? Si es que Kira agrada a los lectores (osea ustedes) podré desarrollar su personaje un poco más, incluso dedicarle capítulos sólo a él (sin dejar de lado a Kai y Ray, obvio).  
  
**Little-kei** Así que mis fics son adictivos. Sí, gracias por tu clase de gramática gratis. Aprovecho este espacio para presentar a mi beta: Little Kei. Es quien se traga mis fics y me dice si son lo suficientemente buenos como para publicarse. También es mi biblia de términos Yaoi, traductora, quien me va a regalar un tatuaje para mi cumpleaños y que la quiero mucho (en especial porque es quien me edita y publica los fics en la red, así que si no actualizo los capítulos es porque ella no los ha puesto a tiempo). Ah, entre otras cosas, es mi hermana.  
  


__________________________________ 

**However**

  
  
**Capítulo 4: Servicio a la habitación **  
  
El día estaba lento, quizás más lento de lo normal. Era eso, o que al estar pensando a Ray le parecía todo más lento. Y no era que Ray no pensara seguido; sólo que no lo hacía tan intensamente.  
  
Cuando Kai se había ido, había decidido que sería bueno dar una vuelta por ahí para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. La verdad era que aún no podía asimilarlo; practicamente había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Kai y, de alguna manera, Kai le había pedido tiempo para "pensar las cosas".   
  
Desde hace mucho Ray buscaba más que simple amistad en Kai, pero sabía que era algo en lo que no podía poner muchas esperanzas. Pero ahora estaba tan cerca de conseguir lo que tanto había deseado. Sólo tenía que esperar. Y la espera lo estaba volviendo loco, y eso que apenas había pasado un par de horas.  
  
Ray se percató del tiempo que había pasado cuando las luces de las calles y las tiendas empezaron a encenderse.  
  
-Vaya, hombre... -se lamentó consigo mismo- ¿Qué tanto he caminado? -Ray miró hacia ambos lados. Estaba en una calle poco transitada. Decidió regresar al restaurante; sabía que los chicos ya no estarían ahí, pero tenía ganas de seguir caminando.  
  
En su trayecto más de una persona le preguntó si estaba perdido. Suponían que ver a un chico chino caminando calle arriba, y luego volver a verlo caminar de regreso con la mirada perdida era algo más que raro. Una vez que regresó al restaurante no supo a donde más podía ir a caminar. Para entonces la espera lo estaba matando (y era el primer día; nadie podía saber cuántos días se demoraría Kai en darle una respuesta). Estaba tan desesperado que hasta pensó en darse una vuelta por la bajada de Armendáriz* (1). Por otra parte, empezaba a tener hambre. Después de todo, no había comido casi nada en el almuerzo. Y todo por mirar a Kai.  
  
-Si no quiero morir de inanición, no volveré a comer con Kai -se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de calmar a su estómago. Alrededor del parque estaban dispuestas varias cadenas de restaurantes, así que decidió dar una vuelta para ver en cuál se animaba a comer.   
  
_______________________________  
  
En la mansión Hiwatari un nervioso Kai estaba mirando el techo de su habitación, tirado en su cama.  
  
-¡Demonios! Para qué demonios me tuvieron que llamar. Ahora me han preocupado a mí también -se quejó, sin quitar los ojos del techo. -¡Maldición!  
  
No soportó más la espera. Sabía que el teléfono no volvería a sonar, así que de nada servía permanecer pendiente a él. Kai sintió que se estaba acalorando. Se quitó la bufanda y salió del cuarto. Todos los mayordonos debían estar atentiendo sus propios asuntos puesto que Kai no se topó con ninguno, lo cual le sorprendió mucho. Ni siquiera encontró a Kira.  
  
Sin que nadie lo notara, salió de la mansión. Si salía por la puerta principal le preguntarían a dónde se dirigía y luego se lo dirían a Kira y este mandaría a alguien a espiarlo o, en el peor de los casos, saldría él mismo a espiarlo. ¡Ni pensarlo! Bastante tenía con que Kira lo espiara en la casa como para soportarlo en la calle. Se dirirgió a una parte alejada del jardín y trepó a un árbol para saltar al otro lado de la pared de más de 3 metros de altura. Cuando Kai cayó a la acera del otro lado de la pared maldijo el pensamiento de su abuelo: vivía pensando en que intentarían robarle. Por eso, en vez de una casa, la mansión parecía una cárcel.  
  
Una vez del otro lado de la pared, Kai caminó sin rumbo por las calles. Sólo quería pensar sin que nadie lo molestase, ni siquiera Kira.  
  
________________________________  
  
"¿Qué estará haciendo Kai ahora?" se preguntaba el chico chino, sentado en un restaurante y tomando un café bien cargado. "¡Ya basta, Ray! Deja de pensar en Kai. Pensar en él no hará que aparezca."  
  
Ray agitó la cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Kai del otro lado de la calle con las manos en los bolsillos.   
  
-¡Kai! -gritó mientras se ponía de pie. Todos en el lugar voltearon a verlo. A Ray no le importó; pagó la cuenta y corrió detrás de su querido japonés-ruso-. ¡Kai!  
  
Kai volteó al escuchar su nombre. Estaba preocupado por Ray pero no había salido a buscarlo; sólo quería aire fresco. Pensaba que aunque sea Takao y los otros harían el intento de buscarlo y, al menos, lo encontrarían..  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?  
  
-Oh... Pues no sabía que te disgustara que caminara en tu misma calle. No sabía que la habías comprado -contestó Ray, algo ofendido por la pregunta.  
  
-No me refiero a eso -dijo Kai poniéndose frente a Ray-. Pensé que estabas perdido, y mírate nada más: tomando un paseíto.  
  
-¿Perdido? -repitió Ray sin entender-. ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó recordando algo importante.  
  
-Como las 9 de la noche.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¡No llamé a los chicos! Soy un idiota.  
  
-Sí, lo eres. Ahora dime: ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo?  
  
-No mucho. Sólo caminar -contestó Ray. No sonó muy convincente para Kai. Pero no iba a decirle que se le había ido el tiempo pensando en él-. ¿Y tú?  
  
-Sólo caminaba -respondió Kai, remedando la respuesta de Ray.  
  
-Ah~ bueno, sigue con tu camino, entonces -dijo Ray, moviendo la mano a forma de despedida.   
  
-¿Se supone que te vas a casa de Max?  
  
-¿Mmmm?... Sí, se supone que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
  
"¡Maldición! Andar con Kira ha hecho que diga sus frases. Será mejor no pasar mucho tiempo con él: esto me está afectando." pensó Kai, achicando los ojos.  
  
-¿Kai? ¿Kai? ¿Estás escuchando? ¿Por qué preguntas si voy a casa de Max? -inquirió Ray al notar que Kai volvía su atención a él.  
  
-Su casa está algo lejos. Y además es tarde -dijo Kai, dándose media vuelta.  
  
-¿Y eso qué significa? -preguntó el chico chino-. Eso me suena a invitación... Pero no creo que Kai Hiwatari me esté invitando a su casa. ¡Oh, no! No podría aceptar tan grande honor.  
  
-Vas a lamentar si me desprecias, Ray Kon -amenazó Kai, mirándolo de reojo-. Si quieres, puedes irte, pero será una bella caminata. Supongo que como te gusta caminar, no vas a quejarte. -Kai se llevó una mano al rostro. "De verdad, tengo que medir mi tiempo con Kira. Empiezo a parecerme a él."  
  
-Claro que no -contestó a media voz Ray.  
  
Dicho esto, se dirigieron a la residencia Hiwatari. Kai no estaba seguro de porque había invitado a Ray a quedarse en su casa. Por otra parte, Ray no sabía cómo era que había aceptado tan rápido. Cuando Max o Takao lo invitaban, se quedaban buen rato tratando de convencerlo. Ambos creían que era porque, aunque les doliera admitirlo, deseaban estar juntos. Y eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
Kai se paró frente a las rejas de la puerta principal. Sus hombres no tardaron en abrirles; se notaba un poco de confusión en sus ojos. Se suponía que ellos eran los encargados de vigilar quienes salían y entraban, pero no había visto salir a Kai.  
  
Sin más vuelta que darle, Kai entró en el primer hall y le dijo a Ray que lo siguiera. Subieron la escalera en Y y atravesaron luego un par de pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Kai.  
  
-Entra. Es mi habitación -dijo Kai, abriendo la puerta. Kai miró de reojo a Ray que estaba algo indeciso y confundido- Mi cuarto es la única habitación que tiene una mesa lo suficientemente grande como para comer.  
  
-¿Comer?  
  
-Sí. Se nota que no has cenado -dijo, torciendo una sonrisa. A este comentario Ray se sonrojó ligeramente.   
  
-Entra de una vez o comes en el pasillo.  
  
Ray entró y, a indicación de Kai, cerró la puerta detrás de él. La habitación era bastante amplia. La cama estaba cubierta por finas telas; Ray suponía que debía ser seda. Tenía un armario de buen tamaño. Ray rio entre dientes pensando que Kai debía tener el armario lleno de trajes del mismo modelo. A grandes rasgos, Ray pudo describir la habitación como sencilla pero elegante y algo lúgubre por la falta de luz. Pero con Kai dentro, se hacía un poco más acogedora.  
  
Kai se acercó al interruptor de luz. Hacía mucho que no admiraba su cuarto tan iluminado; nunca prendía las luces de noche, apenas unas pequeñas lámparas de luz muy tenue, mientras que en el día ni siquiera los rayos del sol podían atravesar las gruesas cortinas.  
  
-Con las luces parece más pequeño el cuarto -comentó Kai mientras se acostumbraba a la luz.  
  
-¿Pequeño? ¡¿Qué dices, hombre?! Tu habitación es enorme. Podríamos hacer una fiesta aquí.  
  
-Ni lo pienses.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-¿Por qué crees?  
  
-Podría ser porque... -Ray miró el techo mientras pensaba- ...Porque no te gusta la música escandalosa y los chicos que la bailan. Porque, considerando que no te gusta estar en lugares con mucha gente, yo diría que no te gustan las fiestas por divertidas. ¡Tendría que emborracharte para que hagas una fiesta!  
  
-¿Emborracharme? -repitió Kai antes de reírse escandalosamente-. Como si emborracharme fuera cosa fácil.   
  
-Kai, ¿acaso tú tomas?  
  
-¿Tomar? No. La gente que toma es aquélla que bebe una o dos botellas de licor, fuera el que fuera. En cambio, gente como yo podría tomar media docena de botellas de cerveza una vez que las de whisky, cognac, vodka, pisco y vino se acabaran.   
  
-Entonces, tú no tomas: ¡Tú chupas!  
  
-¿Oh? Un día deberíamos jugar a la ronda.  
  
-¡Dalo por hecho!  
  
Ambos chicos rieron un poco antes de recordar porque Kai había llevado a Ray a su habitación. El chico de cabellos azules se acercó al teléfono que estaba en una mesita de noche cerca a la cabecera de la cama y pidió algo de comida. Al colgar el teléfono Kai recordó algo importante.  
  
-¿Ray?  
  
-¿Hai?  
  
-Dijiste que eras un idiota por no haber llamado a los chicos. Supongo que estar cerca a un teléfono y no llamarles te hace ser más... ¿Idiota?  
  
-¡Dios! Los chicos deben estar preocupados...  
  
Kai hizo un moviemiento con la cabeza para indicar que podía llamar desde ahí. Ray llamó a casa de Max y Takao, en ese orden, pero ninguno se encontraba en casa. Ya no tenía esperanza, pero igual intentó llamar al jefe.  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Jefe?  
  
*¿¡Ray?! ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Por qué no nos llamaste? ¿De dónde estás llamando?   
  
Ray tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oreja por miedo que el jefe le reventara el tímpano con sus gritos.  
  
-Tranquilo, jefe. Lamento mucho haberlos peocupado... Sí, estoy bien. Estoy en casa de Kai. Estuve caminando. No los llamé porque estaba demasiado dsitraído como para hacerlo. Y estoy llamando desde el cuarto de Kai...  
  
Hubo un gran silencio. Ni Ray ni Kenny dijeron algo. En primer lugar, el jefe estaba en shock por las respuestas de Ray. Y segundo, Ray a penas había comprendido lo que dijo. Estaba en casa de Kai, en su cuarto para ser exactos, y lo peor (o mejor) del caso era que pasaría la noche ahí.  
  
*¿Ray? ¿Ray? ¿Estás ahí?  
  
-¿Ah? ¿Jefe, qué pasa?  
  
*¿Seguro que estás bien? Los chicos salieron a buscarte. Yo me quedé por si es que llamabas. Hace mucho que salieron, y ya deberían estar de regreso. Les diré lo que me has dicho... Este... ¿Ray?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
*¿Te... quedarás en casa de Kai?  
  
-Creo que sí... -contestó, no muy seguro y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para ver al dueño de casa.  
  
*Entonces... te veremos mañana.  
  
-Sí, adiós, jefe. Lo lamento una vez más. Mañana me disculparé con Takao y Max.  
  
Ray colgó muy lentamente el teléfono después de decir esto. Meditaba la situación: estaba en casa de Kai. Estaba en el cuarto de Kai. Estaban ambos en el cuarto.   
  
-Puedes soltar el teléfono. No es de vidrio; no se va a romper -interrumpió Kai, viendo la extraña actitud del chino-. Ya, bueno, ¿qué fue?  
  
-Sólo avisé que estaba aquí. Pero mañana tendré que soportar los gritos de Takao y Max -contestó Ray, muy avergonzado. Le molestaba actuar así de estúpido, pero cuando tenía a Kai en frente (o detrás, como en ese momento) la mente se le congelaba y sus movimientos se le hacían lentos. En resumen, estar cerca a la humanidad de Kai lo volvía estúpido.  
  
Kai no respondió; sólo fue a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Ray lo miró cruzar la habitación. Estaba realmente nervioso. Primero había estado como loco pensando en él y su respuesta, y después estaba en su cuarto esperando la cena. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos o, más bien, ya se le había salido de las manos.  
  
Ambos se miraron sin decir nada. Sentían que no importara qué tanto quisieran escuchar sus voces; no era necesario hablar. Se comprendían sin siquiera tener que emitir sonido. Sólo estaban sentados en la cama pensando. Deseándose en silencio.  
  
Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Kai la abrió y entró Mamoru con un bandeja llena de comida variada. Kai lo despachó rápido y lo sacó de la habitación.  
  
Mamoru se sorprendió mucho al entrar en la habitación de Kai; el amo Kai casi nunca pedía "servicio a la habitación". Y se sorprendio más cuando al encontrar a un chico sentado en su cama. Cuando su cerebro lo pudo asimilar, ya estaba en el pasillo mirando la puerta cerrada de Kai. Sin meditar mucho la cuestión (aunque la verdad se moría de ganas por saber quién era el otro chico), se retiró en silencio pero...  
  
-Mamoru, ¿sucede algo? -preguntó Kira cuando Mamoru se disponía a bajar las escaleras-. ¿Fuiste a ver a Kai-san?  
  
-Sí, sólo fui a llevarle comida.  
  
-¿Comida? Es raro que coma a estas horas. Además, cenó conmigo -analizó Kira, cruzándose de manos.  
  
-Creo que no era para él.  
  
-¿Para quién, si no? No me digas. Supongo que para sus amigos que han venido para hacer una fiesta -comentó, sarcástico, Kira. Nunca, en todo estos años al servicio de la familia Hiwatari, había visto a Kai llevar "amigos" a la casa (de hecho, no había llevado a ningún otro ser viviente).  
  
-Ehhhh~... Sí. La comida era para... su amigo -respondió Mamoru, muy confundido al pronunciar esas palabras. Referirse al amo Kai y a un amigo suyo en una sola oración era para sentir más que miedo.  
  
Kira abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, o Mamoru no logró escuchar nada. Ese ojo rojo tan expresivo que tenía le brilló de una forma extraña.  
  
-¿"Amigo"?  
  
-Sí. Cuando fui a dejar la comida estaba con él un chico que aparentaba tener su misma edad.   
  
Kira analizó la información recibida: un chico de la misma edad de Kai-san en su cuarto a las 9:30 de la noche.   
  
-¿Qué estaban haciendo?  
  
-Nada en particular. Conversar, supongo. Cuando entré, estaban sentados en la cama... -Ahí se dio cuenta de que la había metido hasta el fondo. Kira era demasiado celoso con respecto al amo Kai. Cualquier cosa lo ponía de mal humor. Y ahora, saber que estaban muy cerca de la cama era suficiente para que Kira tuviera uno de sus ataques de celos que solían terminar en caos, si es que antes no moría alguien-. Kira-san, creo que será mejor que me retire.  
  
Quizás esa fue la jugada más inteligente que pudo haber hecho Mamoru en toda su vida. Dejó a un muy confundido, histérico y celoso Kira en la escalera.   
  
Pero todo aquello tenía que ser un error. Kai-san estaba en su cuarto con alguien que no era él. Incluso él, que contaba con el favor de Kai para entrar en su habitación, no se atrevía a entrar y molestarlo a esas horas de la noche.   
  
"¿Con quién demonios está Kai-san?" pensaba Kira, mordiéndose los labios. Una idea corrió por su mente. Una salida con sus amigos, una llamada telefónica y luego un chico en su cuarto.  
  
-Ray -susurró Kira. Había escuchado decir ese nombre a Kai. No había duda, ese tal Ray estaba con su Kai-san en ese mismo momento.  
  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
_________________________

+Notas del autor:

*1.- **La bajada de Armendáriz** es el nombre de cierto lugar en un distrito limeños en donde se encuentra un puente especialmente alto, Villena; incluso, allí solía practicarse puenting. Pero debido al elevado número de personas que se dedicaban a practicar el puenting sin soga (por su muy larga lista de suicidios, es decir), se terminó por prohibir esta práctica (la legal). Podría asegurar que aquí en Lima es el lugar favorito para quitarse la vida. Incluso, cuando cruzas el puente tienes que hacerlo sin pararte. Está prohibido parar estando en el puente y siempre tiene policías vigilando a las personas. 

  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	5. Celos no mostrados

**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: RavenTears**  
**Beta: Little Kei**  
**Dedicado:Akira Devha**  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  


  
  
**However**  
  


_______________________________________

**Reiko Noriko** Me conmueve hasta las lágrimas tus palabras (bueno, no hasta las lágrimas. Los cuervos no lloramos. Haciendo referencia a mi nombre: RavenTears). ¿Lo de la zanahoria dices? Sí, a mí también me gustó escribir esa escena. Como vivo en el campo pensé poner algo de ahí (nada de cebollas, papas o camotes, no por ahora). Me halaga saber que mi fic es uno de los que más te gustan (considerando que Gayblade... Beyblade tiene un montón de Fics.

**Akira Devha** ¡Kira tiene barra! Al principio me preocupaba por si es que Kira tendría o no acogida. Ya veo que sí a tiene. Oh, que feliz me siento (coro de ángeles atrás). Con lo de "su Kai-san" es porque... No. No voy a malograrla con un spoiler. Quien quiera saber que hable con Little Kei, ella sabe (por las puras no es mi beta). 

**Dark Lilith Evolution** ¡Adoro el sarcasmo! Y es tan cierto como que odio el Yaoi (ehhh~... ¿Se notó el sarcasmo?). Por poder mucho sarcasmo la escena lemon se aleja cada vez más. Espero que eso no moleste a nadie. 

** Little-kei** Tu deber cívico patriótico es ponerme un Review (yo te puse uno en tu fic, estamos a mano). Tienes razón, debo darle crédito a Therion Ravenwing, fue quien me dijo que no veía Gayblade. Pero si no veía la serie, ¿cómo sabía que eran gays? ¡Ese tipo se vende solo! 

__________________________________________ 

  
**Capítulo 5: Celos no mostrados**  
  
  
Ray había terminado con casi toda la comida que Mamoru gentilmente (y porque ése era su trabajo) había llevado. Mientras él terminaba de comer pudo escuchar como el sonido del agua en la ducha se detenía. Kai ya terminaba de bañarse. Esa imagen de Kai saliendo de la ducha con el agua recorriéndole la piel hizo que Ray adquiriera un tono como de tomate.  
  
"En qué demonios piensas" se regañó Ray, moviendo la cabeza. "Piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra cosa..."  
  
Mientras Ray repetía mentalmente su mantra una y otra vez, Kai se vestía con un pantalón de buzo oscuro de aspecto deportivo y muy cómodo. Se colocó una toalla sobre los hombros y salió mientras se secaba los mechones de cabello que le caían sobre los hombros: cuando tenía el cabello mojado, los mechones le caían suavemente.  
  
-Si quieres más sólo tienes que llamar -indicó Kai, mirando los platos limpios-. De seguro aún están en la cocina.  
  
-No... Está bien; ya comí demasiado -contestó Ray, saliendo de su mantra para concentrarse en la perfección que tenía en frente: Kai sólo tenía puesto el pantalón. Lo demás de su anatomía no tenía porqué imaginárselo: lo tenía todo frente a él. Ray sintió que se le antojaba comer otra cosa.  
  
-Como quieras.  
  
Kai terminó de secarse; se acercó al armario, sacó una polera y, para alegría de Ray, se la puso tranquilamente, sin apuro. Cosa que Ray pudo admirar su bien formada espalda y ni hablar de sus brazos.  
  
-No deberías bañarte a estas horas.  
  
-¿Mmmh? Ahora sucede que eres mi mamá.  
  
-Mamá te dará tu biberón más tarde. Primero cuida de no enfermarte o te daré tus buenas palmaditas.  
  
-Atrévete -desafió Kai, torciendo una sonrisa-. Pero eso del biberón no es mala idea.  
  
-¿Quieres uno? No hay problema; conseguiré uno para que puedas hacer tu tutumeme -dijo Ray, poniendo los ojos de estrellas.  
  
-¿Huh?  
  
-¿Tutumeme? ¡Caray! ¿Acaso nunca te han dicho eso? -al terminar de hablar Ray se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era estúpida: era obvio que nadie se lo había dicho antes-. Sólo vete a dormir.  
  
-¿Dormir? No sé si habrás olvidado que éste es mi cuarto.  
  
-Osea que me estás echando.   
  
-Como quieras.  
  
-Hablando de eso, ¿en dónde se supone que dormiré?  
  
-Donde quieras. Las habitaciones cercanas están desocupadas, pero tengo que pedir que las preparen. -Kai miró a Ray con interés-. Pero si quieres puedes dormir aquí, conmigo.  
  
Ante esta proposición, Ray se puso muy colorado. Pero se contuvo de responder algo. Sabía que éso sólo era el principio de una buena lluvia de indirectas. Lo que le hizo recordar que Kai aún no le daba una respuesta.  
  
-Aún espero tu respuesta -declaró Ray, mirando muy serio a Kai. El chico japonés-ruso se congeló por lo que oyó-. ¿Vas a querer tu biberón o no?  
  
Kai relajó el semblante. Y se echó a reír. Eso se estaba poniendo bueno: Ray estaba siguiéndole el juego. Y si Ray quería jugar, Kai le daría el gusto. Después de todo, Ray estaba hablando su idioma: el sarcástico.  
  
-No lo sé. Depende de cómo me lo des.  
  
-¿Te gusta frío o caliente?  
  
-¿Cómo me lo recomiendas?   
  
-...  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Ray? ¿La conversación te está poniendo nervioso?  
  
-No es la conversación lo que me pone así.  
  
-Oh~~ ¿Entonces soy yo?  
  
-¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una boquita muy pequeña para las cosas que dices?  
  
-Me gusta hablar así. A menos que desees que hable con las manos.  
  
-Sí, cómo no. Ahora resulta que sabes el lenguaje mudo.  
  
-¿Quieres que te enseñe? Aunque una vez que lo haga, créeme que no vas a parar de gritar.  
  
Ante este último comentario Ray se puso muy colorado. Con eso se dio cuenta de que no podía ganarle a Kai. Por su parte, Kai disfrutó de su victoria.  
  
Ray decidió que no iba adejar que Kai hiciera ese jueguito de nuevo. No sabía si de verdad sólo eran sarcasmos o si escondían algo más. Cosa que lo confundía más. Sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como ésa. Tenía que aclarar las cosas.  
  
-Kai, quiero una respuesta.  
  
-¿Eso ya no es sarcástico? -preguntó Kai, levantando una ceja.  
  
"¡Caray! Si no eres sarcástico, eres irónico" pensó Ray con amargura.  
  
-Pensé que me estabas dando tiempo. Los chinos no saben lo que significa esperar. ¿O es que nosotros somos muy lentos?  
  
Ray no respondió. Sabía que era él quien estaba presionando. Además, Ray le había dicho que esperaría una respuesta, y ya se la estaba pidiendo ¡Ni siquiera había pasado un día!  
  
-¿O es que todo esto te pone nervioso? -dijo Kai, acercándose hacia él-. Mi casa, en mi cuarto, en mi cama...   
  
La verdad, era él quien estaba nerviso. No pretendía darle una respuesta a Ray. No pretendía hacer nada con Ray, pero... Estaban en su cuarto. Tenía a Ray en su cama. Kai sentía que ya no podía controlarse.  
  
Kai se puso frente a él. Mirando esos ojos dorados, bajando hasta llegar a sus labios. Pronto, fue acortando la distancia que los separaba. Cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Ray contra los suyos. No sintió respuesta; supuso que estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar, así que se divirtió jugando con sus labios.   
  
Ray estaba en shock. No se había referido a eso al pedir una respuesta. Primero pensó en responder al beso, pero luego se preguntó si ésa era su respuesta. ¿Por qué le había pedido tiempo? ¿Acaso sólo estaba jugando con él? Ray no pudo concentrarse al sentir como Kai jugaba con su labio inferior.  
  
Escucharon un ruido extraño que provenía del jardín. Fue tan fuerte que se separaron al escucharlo.   
  
-¿Q... qué fue eso, Kai?  
  
Kai volteó a mirar a Ray. No sabía qué responder. Por primera vez no sabía si era sarcasmo. No podía distinguir si Ray se refería al ruido o al beso.  
  
No podía arriesgarse. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Se asomó y miró hacia el jardín. Allá abajo vio que había gran movimiento. Sus hombres solían hacer experimentos en el patio y en el laboratorio, pero nunca en la noche.  
  
-¿Kai?  
  
-Ese idiota...   
  
-Ahora que sabes qué pasó afuera, ¿me explicarías qué pasó aquí?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? ¿No eras tú el que me pedía una respuesta?  
  
-¿Ésta es tu respuesta? ¿O sólo es un capricho?  
  
Kai comprendió el enojo de Ray: su chinito quería estar seguro de que no lo hacía sólo por calentura. Kai había estado pensando toda la tarde y parte de la noche, mientras se bañaba. Se sentía atraído por Ray, pero no estaba seguro de desear algo serio. Aunque en ese momento lo comprendió.  
  
-A veces los caprichos duran más.  
  
-¿Soy un capricho?  
  
-Sí. Eres mi capricho porque quiero estar junto a ti, porque quiero que seas mío. ¿Entiendes?  
  
Ray se puso muy rojo (y eso que ya estaba regresando a su color natural). Ésa era la clase de respuestas que esperaba de Kai pero... ¿Era la respuesta que quería? No lo sabía y tampoco le importaba en especial, porque Kai se acercó a él con intenciones muy claras.  
  
-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? -preguntó Kai, cogiendo a Ray del mentón.  
  
Ray no tuvo tiempo de reponder porque estaba atrapado en otro beso, igual al anterior sólo con una pequeña diferencia: Ray estaba repondiendo al beso.  
  
Un sonido agudo logró separarlos. Kai levantó la mirada. Quería matar a alguien.   
  
Se estiró para coger el teléfono.  
  
-¿Quién?  
  
-Kai-san, habla Kira.  
  
-Ah. ¿Qué?  
  
-Mamoru está aquí y me dijo que está con alguien.  
  
-Sí. ¿Y?  
  
-Si tiene visita, me encargaré de preparar una habitación. No deseo que sea una molestia para usted.  
  
-Es otra cosa lo que me molesta -dijo Kai en tono sarcástico.  
  
-No me imagino lo que podría ser -respondió Kira, lentamente-. Entonces, ¿qué habitación mando a preparar?  
  
-La más cercana a la mía.  
  
-¿Necesita algo más?  
  
-Quédate pegado al teléfono -ordenó Kai para después colgar de un golpe-. Maldito.  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso? -preguntó Ray, sin entender-. Le pediste que se quedara con el teléfono en el oído.   
  
-¿Por qué crees que le colgué? Si realmente tiene sentido de autopreservación, va a acatar mi orden.  
  
-¿Lo vas a dejar escuchando nada toda la noche?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Cómo lo quieres.  
  
-No sabes cuánto.  
  
Kai estaba perdiendo lo poco de paciencia que tenía. Tenía suficiente con Kira haciéndole preguntas como para que Ray hiciera lo mismo.  
  
Sin más que decir, Kai regresó a lo suyo. Sólo que esta vez lo recostó contra la cama para poder hacer mejor su trabajo. Empezó poniendo su mano detrás de la cabeza de Ray para obligarlo a darle un beso más profundo. Varias veces tuvo que separse para poder dejar que Ray tomara aire; obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a eso. No era que Kai practicara mucho los besos; sólo que tanto entretenimiento ayudaba.  
  
Estaban ocupados en lo suyo cuando el teléfono sonó de nuevo.  
  
Kai estaba ocupado besando el cuello de Ray. E ignoró olímpicamente el sonido del teléfono.  
  
-Kai... No... ¿No vas a contestar...?  
  
-Vuelves a hablar del maldito teléfono y te mato -amenazó Kai, mientras seguía besando su cuello.  
  
Ray no dijo nada más. No deseaba interrumpir a Kai. De hecho, parecía que nada podía interrumpirlo en ese momento. Ray se preguntaba cómo hacía para concentrarse en el beso con ese molesto sonido. Quien sea que estuviera llamando, era muy insistente.  
  
Cuando por fin dejó de sonar el teléfono, Ray se relajó. Ese sonidito lo estaba volviendo loco. Su mente se nubló cuando sintió las manos de Kai bajar hasta su cintura.  
  
Ambos escucharon a alguien tocando la puerta.  
  
Kai se levantó lentamente, y muy enojado. Abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró tras él. Ray no pudo ver quién era el desafortunado que había estado tocando. Y no creía que quedara mucho de él.  
  
-¡¿Qué demonios pretendes?! -exigió Kai, cogiendo a Kira por el cuello de su camisa.  
  
-¡Kai-san, espere!  
  
-¿A qué has venido?  
  
-Sólo a decirle que la habitación está lista.  
  
-¿Por qué tú?  
  
-Lo llamé, pero no contestaba.  
  
-Kira... -comenzó a decir Kai, al tiempo que lo soltaba-. Vuelves a interrumpirme y te mato.  
  
-No sé a qué se refiere.  
  
-¿No? ¿Acaso he olvidado explicarte? ¡No te hagas el imbécil! Te vi en el patio, y después no tuviste mejor cosa que hacer que estar jugando con el teléfono. No me digas que era por lo de Mamoru; a esta hora él ya está en su cuarto, y el cuarto está del otro lado de la mansión. No hay forma de que te hayas encontrado con él, a menos que haya sido cuando salía de mi cuarto, y eso fue hace más de una hora.   
  
Kira se sorprendió por la deducción de Kai.  
  
-Si quieres arruinarme la noche, ya lo has hecho. Ya puedes dormir bien esta noche.  
  
-No me atrevería a hacer algo así.  
  
-Ya estás caminando a tu cuarto, Kira.  
  
-¿Puede culparme por ser precavido?  
  
-¿Precavido? -repitió Kai, levantando una ceja-. Jodido, querrás decir.  
  
-No es normal que tenga visitas a estas horas. Nunca tiene visitas, sea la hora que sea.  
  
-Te pago por manejar los negocios, no para ver a quién traigo a casa. Odio cuando te pones en esta actitud -se quejó Kai, lanzando un suspiro lleno de resignación.  
  
-Es cierto que no me paga por esto. Pero me gusta hacerlo. Servicio especial.  
  
-¿Kira?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¡Duérmete!  
  
Dicho eso, Kai entró en el cuarto y cerró (con seguro) la puerta. Luego se acercó al teléfono y desconectó el cable.  
  
Afuera en el pasillo, seguía de pie Kira.  
  
"¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo hice a propósito?" pensó Kira torciendo una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación. Se mordió el labio. Los celos iban a terminar matándolo.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
______________________+ Notas del autor:  
  
**Sobre las conversaciones telefónicas:**  
En el capítulo 3 y en este puse conversaciones telefónicas. Como me gusta ese aparato. Generalmente Kai contesta con monosílabos y de forma muy cortante. Puse hablando a Kai de esa manera porque es así como habla mi hermano. Cuando mi hermano habla por teléfono (las pocas veces que se digna a contestarlo) habla exactamente como he puesto a Kai haciéndolo en este fic. En conclusión, agradesco a mi hermano, Madhatter, por darme ideas para el fic.   
Con respecto a Kira. Las conversaciones sarcásticas que tiene con Kai son un ejemplo de mis conversaciones con mis amigos (los que sí captan los sarcasmos). Ellos, Madhatter y mi beta, Little Kei.

No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	6. Melodías para dormir

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon  
**Autor:** RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
  
**

However

**  
  
  
**Reviews**

  
**Akira Devha** Me alegra que me dejes reviews siempre. No hay problemas si no me los dejas en todos los capítulos, la cuestión es que me los dejes. Sobre tus preguntas:¿Que es "tutumeme"? Eso, hacer la tutumeme es hacer la siesta, sólo que tutumeme me sonó mejor. Una expresión que usamos por aquí y que, me parece, hace referencia a una canción para arrullar. ¿Que cuánta sangre tiene Rei como para que a cada rato se sonroje? Sobre eso, ¿habrás visto películas chinas? En los combates los chinos sangran como si tuvieran 50 litros de sangre. Al igual que en las películas gringas en las que TODO explota. Se cae un tanque al agua ¿y...? ¡Explota! Sobre Kira... ¡Ja! Si lo odian ahora, ya quiero ver cómo lo van a querer después.  
  
**ally-gator** ¿Odias a Kira? ¿Por qué? Es tan bueno, comprensivo, amable, y NADA celoso. Para eso lo creé: para joderle la paciencia a Ray. Y parece que mi creación está haciendo lo que le encomendé. Aunque también le jode a Kai. En fin.   
  
**Reiko Noriko ** Sí. Yo también le estoy diciendo que actualice. Pero anda medio ocupadito. ¿En qué? No sé. Yo actualizo de a poco. Por ejemplo, de este fic tengo 4 ó 5 capítulos más, pero le pido a mi beta, Little Kei, que publique uno o dos por semana, para hacerlos sufrir.   
  
** Kiri Miyamoto ** Claro que sería bueno tener un "asistente-reloj-alarma-agenda humana-espía" pero, de ser asistente te enchufará todos los documentos a ti también. De ser reloj, no se aburrirá de decordarte lo tarde que llegas o cuánto te demoraste en hacer eso o aquello. Alarma, pues ¿qué buena forma de despertar? De ser agenda, pues no tendrías mucha intimidad en tus asuntos o compromisos, él lo sabría todo. Y espía, ¿tengo que explicar esto? Será bueno en su trabajo pero lo es aún mejor jodiéndole a Kai y en especial a Ray. Sobre la bajada de Armendáriz, querrás saber que por el aumento de suicidios, la municipalidad ha decidido cercar el puente con un material sintético parecido al vidrio, más fuerte claro.   
  
**Little Kei** ¿Patentar el idioma? Sí, es buena idea. Y sobre lo de acción. Sé que esperas acción algo... horizontal, pero no todo te llega tan fácil, hay que esperar. Y esperar mucho. "Felices los que nada esperan, porque nada recibirán." ¡Mmmh! Vaya que tus Reviews son algo largos, pero es pura monería, ¿por qué no me lo dices en persona? Total, vivimos bajo el mismo techo. Claro, y yo que le entro al jueguito, te respondo aqui cuando podría decírtelo en persona. 

  
_______________________________________________ 

**Capítulo 6: Melodías para dormir**  
  
Ray parpadeó varias veces antes de poder enfocar la mirada por completo.  
  
"Éste no es mi cuarto" pensó mientras le echaba una mirada fugaz a la habitación. "Ésta no es mi cama". Definitivamente, ésa no era su cama. Obligó a su mente a recordar qué había hecho la noche pasada. 

En menos de 3 segundos recordó todo.  
  
"Estoy en casa de Kai. Y... ¿Por qué Kai no está conmigo en la cama?".  
  
Ray se puso de pie y jaló con un movimiento rápido las sábanos. Sólo para asegurarse de que Kai no estaba ahí.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?"  
  
Ray no podía calcular la hora. Sabía que había dormido mucho porque sentía los ojos hinchados, pero las gruesas cortinas no le permitían saber cómo estaba el día (si de verdad era de día). Se demoró un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Se dirigió al baño con dificultad. Y tropezó con algo tirado en el suelo.  
  
-¿Un cable? -se dijo en voz alta mientras cogía el objeto con el cual había tropezado-. Ya recuerdo; es lo que queda del teléfono. ¿Dónde habrá quedado el celular?  
  
Recordaba a media caña (es decir, muy poco) que después de que Kai rompiera el cable del teléfono y del intercomunidador, había sido interrumpido nuevamente por el timbrado de su celular. Ray no supo del destino del pobre celular; sólo recordaba haber escuchado un sonido raro antes de que el celular se callara.  
  
Una vez dentro del baño se dispuso a asearse. Aún le dolían los ojos.  
  
_________________________________  
  
-¿Amaneció bien, Kai-san?  
  
Kai no respondió. Cruzó el hall con las manos en los bolsillos y murmurando algo que Kira no llegó a entender.  
  
-O debería decir, si durmió bien.  
  
Kai volteó a ver a Kira; si las miradas mataran, de Kira no hubiera quedado ni el recuerdo.  
  
-Sí. Claro que dormí bien. ¿Cómo no podría haberlo hecho? Y en especial porque tenía una linda melodía para dormir. No sabes lo placentero que es escuchar malditos timbres de teléfonos toda la noche.  
  
-De haber sabido que le ayudaban a dormir, hubiera hecho eso todas las noches. Para ayudarlo a dormir mejor.  
  
-Descuida: he conseguido algo que me ayuda a dormir muy bien -contestó Kai, sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
-¿Algo?  
  
-Algo. Alguien. Uno. Dos. Muchos. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? -dijo Kai, levantando los hombros.   
  
Kira achicó los ojos. Pero tuvo que cambiar de expresión rápido porque él también tenía los ojos hinchados. Su intención había sido quedarse toda la noche despierto, pero no sabía en qué momento el sueño le había ganado.   
  
Kira había intentado por todo los medios desviar la atención de Kai hacia otra cosa. Pero, a pesar de que lo había interrumpido un sinfín de veces, Kai parecía haber estado demasiado concentrado en lo suyo como para preocuparse por otra cosa. Después de que Kai lo mandara a dormir había hecho unas cuantas llamadas, pero todas se cortaron. Suponía que Kai había roto la línea o, en el peor de los casos, había roto los teléfonos. A la mañana siguiente, Kira se había felicitado por haberse comportado y no haber mostrado sus celos. Y Kai, en cierto modo, sabía que Kira se había portado bastante bien, a comparación con otras ocasiones.   
  
-¿No ha sucedido nada, Kai-san? Nada que pueda interesarme.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Seguro? No me gustaría ser el último en enterarme.  
  
-¿Sucedido algo como qué?  
  
-No lo sé. Algo respecto a usted. Usted y su cuarto. Su cuarto y su amigo. Su amigo, el cuarto y usted. Usted, su amigo y el cuarto. Pueden existir tantas combinaciones.  
  
-Tantas combinaciones y algunas tan ciertas. -Kai mantenía la sonrisa. Le molestaba que Kira se pusiera en esa actitud pero, por otra parte, le gustaba hacerlo sufrir. Sabía perfectamente que Kira casi no había dormido (lo que era raro en él) por estar pensando en Ray.  
  
Kira estaba a punto de soltar otro de sus comentarios cuando escucharon pasos provenientes de la escalera. Cuando alzaron la vista, vieron que se trataba de Ray.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó Kira muy bajo.  
  
-Utiliza el ojo que te queda y dime qué crees que es. ¿¡Qué esperas?! ¡Baja!  
  
Ray miró con curiosidad al chico que acompañaba a Kai. Se notaba mayor que Kai, aunque no por mucho. Unos 6 o 7 años de diferencia, quizás. Cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras saludó a ambos.  
  
Kai sólo sonrió a manera de saludo.  
  
-Buenos días, ¿joven... ?  
  
-Ray Kon, mucho gusto.  
  
-Kira, igualmente. Soy ayudante de Kai-san.  
  
-Eso significa que es el que más me jode en esta casa.  
  
-Se equivoca, Kai-san. También lo hago afuera. En cualquier caso, Kai-san me comentaba lo bien que durmió ayer.  
  
Ray se puso muy rojo debido al comentario de Kira. Luego miró con reproche a Kai.  
  
-Acostúmbrate. Kira no sabe mantener la lengua dentro de la boca -aconsejó Kai para que Ray fuera acostumbrándose a los sarcasmos de su ayudante.  
  
-No se a qué se refiere, Kai-san. No es como si pudiera meter mi lengua a otro lugar que no sea mi boca.  
  
-Ése es tu problema. Tengo que hacer. Kira, lleva a Ray para que coma algo. Por todo lo que hizo ayer, de seguro necesita comer... mucho -dicho esto dio media vuelta y partió a quien sabía qué lugar.  
  
Kira lo siguió con la mirada. Sabía perfectamente que Kai había dicho eso para aumentar sus celos. Cuando Kai quería ser malo, era despiadado.  
  
-¿Así que Ray, no? -dijo, mirando a Ray de arriba a abajo.  
  
"¿En qué me has metido, Kai?"  
  
Kai se dirigía a su oficina para hacer una llamada. No soportó más y se rio entre dientes. Se imaginaba lo divertidos que iban a estar Kira y Ray solos  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	7. Llamada Telefónica

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor:**   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
  
  
**However  
**  
  
  
  
** Reviews**  
  
**Doktor Radko ** Bueno, eso de que has estado ausente estos días es cierto. Me encontré con gentita de Fanfiction.net en el MSN, y me pedían que te diga que actualices tu fic. Gracias por tu reviews, sí que sabes hacer feliz a la gente. Oh, que mla sonó eso.   
**Radko ** Hola, de nuevo. ¿Por qué has cambiado de nick? Ya bueno, eos no importa. Gracias por lo de chingonsísimo. Nunca me lo habían dicho (recordar incluirlo a mi léxico). Y eso de maldito. Bien sabes que sí lo sy. Soy un maldito. Para más términos y adjetivos mios, consultar a Little Kei, nunca se le acaban las palabras cuando se refiere a mí.   
**Tidah** Kira y Ray solos, no da tanto miedo como Kia y Kira juntos, eso sí da miedo. Pero ¿para qué Ray necesita recuperar fuerzas? Si Kai se encargará de agotarlo de nuevo.  
**Reiko Noriko** Pues no, ¿cómo crees que lo hicieron? Sólo porque Ray ya no es virgen. ¡Ba! Esa no es razón suficiente para pensar en eso. Pues me temo que Jonny y de Robert no aparecerán. A menos que me anime, cosa que veo bien verde, estoy como, poco inspirado estos días. ¿Qué actualice? ¿Para qué? Me gusta leer reviews que me insultan pidiéndome que actualice, me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, ¿para qué actualizar seguido? Le quita la emoción a las historias con capítulos.   
**Little-kei** Bueno, de verdad que tienes que cambiar el rating. No es R. No lo es aún. Pero en un futuro no tan cercano, haré una descripción más a "fondo" con lo que pasa en el cuarto de Kai por las noches. ¿Vas a enviarme el Pacaycusito de la Colina Nevada? Eso es lo peor en virus. Te apaga la pantalla, te funde la CPU, te vuelo los fusibles, quema tu casa, te quita a tu mujer y se lleva a tus hijos.   
**Doktor Radko Draguniev** Vaya, estabas animado, o te compadesiste de mí y decidiste dejarme varios Reviews. No es que sea de mi incunvencia pero, eso de "¡Eres malo chico!" no te lo dirá a ti, ¿o si? ¿Carnage before Breakfast? Se nota que te gusta mi frase. Es que es dice tanto. Incluso mi deck de Magic se llama así, Breakfast.  
**Shion Zaitess ** ¿Te pican los ojos? Y eso que vamos por el ¿7?, con este fic tengo pa' rato. Si es que no se aburren de leer antes.   
**Bra1** Supongo que tienes razón, el hecho que los protas sean tus favoritos, influye bastante para que te guste el fic. Creo que la parejita Kai x Ray es la más conocida de Gayblade ¿no? Bueno, con eso de que son muy cortos los capítulos, tienes razón, pero, échale la culpa a la maldita inspiración que no me entra.   
  
_____________________________________________________  
**Capítulo 7: Llamada telefónica **  
  
  
-Así que Ray, ¿no? -dijo, mirando a Ray de arriba a abajo.  
  
"¿En qué me has metido, Kai?"  
  
-Hace mucho que deseaba conocerlo -dijo Kira, torciendo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que le recordaba horriblemente a la de Kai.  
  
-¿Mucho? Pensé que Kai no hablaba de nosotros.  
  
-No lo hace. Ayer habló de usted por primera vez.  
  
-¿A eso le dices mucho tiempo?  
  
-Sí. Son 24 horas. Valiosas horas en las que pude hacer algo productivo pero, en cambio, las utilicé para pensar en usted.  
  
-Ya veo. ¿Tengo que agradecerte el gesto? -preguntó Ray. Kai ya le había dicho que se acostumbrara a los sarcasmos de este sujeto. Si podía soportar los de Kai, podría con cualquier cosa.  
  
-Supongo.  
  
Kira miró largo tiempo al chino. Ray se sentía muy extraño bajo la mirada de Kira. Era como si estubiera analizando cada centímetro suyo. La idea no lo tranquilizaba. Ray decidió hacer lo mismo: miró largo rato a Kira. Lo que más le llamó la atención eran sus ojos.  
  
-¿Me salió un tercer ojo?  
  
-No -repondió Ray, intrigado por la pregunta.  
  
-¿Tengo el cabello verde?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Entonces, por qué me mira tanto?  
  
-¡¿Ah?! Pero si eres tú quien empezó con este jueguito.  
  
-¿Sí? Lo siento, no lo noté -dijo con una risita.  
  
"Este tipo me desquicia".  
  
-Sígame - le dijo Kira cuando terminó de reírse. Ray lo siguió. Se preguntaba si el sujeto era así o si estaba loco.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?  
  
-Kai-san dijo que lo llevara a comer algo. Supongo que lo dijo por su aspecto.  
  
-¿A qué te refiere?  
  
-Me refiero a cómo se ve. Lo que más destaca son sus ojos; están algo hinchados. ¿Por desvelarse, quizás? ¿Dormir mucho? ¿Alguien le chupó el ojo? O simplemente, miró mucha televisón anoche. Lo cual dudo.  
  
Ray se sorprendió mucho por el comentario. En especial, por eso de chuparle el ojo. No sabía que los ojos se hinchaban si hacía eso. De seguro Kira lo había hecho; si no, ¿cómo lo sabía él?   
  
Ray estaba algo fastidiado por los comentarios de Kira. Pero sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar con todo eso: Kira trataba de sacarle cualquier información sobre lo que había pasado en el cuarto de Kai. Cuando en su cabecita se formó ese pensamiento, se preguntó porqué le interesaba tanto a un ayudante la vida de su jefe.  
  
-Bueno. No es como si tú te vieras muy bien. Tienes los ojos raros.  
  
-Pero aún son dos, ¿verdad?  
  
-No lo sé, creo que sí. Pero tienes algo que te crece entre los ojos.  
  
-¿Sí? -preguntó Kira.   
  
-No, no es nada. Sólo es tu nariz.  
  
-Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que mi tercer ojo se había movido. No es como si lo tuviera en el rostro -dijo Kira, algo emocionado. "Así que al chico le gustan las bromas" pensó.  
  
-Me gustaría verlo algún día. Quizás sea tan interesante como los que tiene en el rostro -comentó Ray. Tenía que admitir que le llamaba mucho la atención los ojos de Kira.  
  
-¿Le gustan? A mí también. Pero me gusta más el derecho.  
  
-¿Y eso por qué?  
  
-Porque el derecho aún me sirve -contestó Kira. Por el tono serio que usó, a Ray le pareció que era en serio.   
  
"Así que sí eres tuerto" pensó Ray.  
  
Caminaron por varios pasillos hasta que por fin llegaron al comedor. Kira le dijo que tomara asiento y que esperara a Kai.  
  
-Supongo que no tardará en venir.  
  
-¿Lo crees? Quizás está ocupado; haciendo trabajos, por ejemplo.  
  
-¿Kai-san trabajando? -ante esto Kira se echó a reír-. Por favor. Soy yo quien hace todo el trabajo. Kai-san sólo firma.  
  
-Y es mi firma la que te da de comer -declaró Kai, entrando en el comedor.  
  
-¿No es increíble? -dijo Kira, mirando a Ray-. Toda la mañana me la paso buscándolo y ¿acaso cree que lo encuentro? Pero basta con decir su nombre para que aparezca.   
  
-Será porque sólo dices mi nombre cuando hablas mal de mí.  
  
-Entonces, ¿cómo desea que hable de usted? No es como si pudiera decir muchas cosas lindas; es más, no creo poder decir ni una sola cosa linda.  
  
-Claro que puedes. Pero dímelas por teléfono. Oh, lo olvidé. Se rompieron todos ayer. Asegúrate de que estén bien para la tarde.   
  
-Veré que puedo hacer. Tengo trabajo en la tarde. Eso le pasa, Kai-san. Le he dicho muchas veces que no juegue con los teléfonos. De seguro ayer estuvo llamando toda la noche.  
  
-Sí, es que mi trabajo de medio tiempo como prostituto no me alcanza. Ahora tengo hotline -contestó Kai, jalando una silla y sentándose en ella, junto a Ray-. Tienes trabajo en la tarde, pero ahora no. ¿Por qué no subes y ves qué puedes hacer?  
  
"Qué buena forma de decirle que se largue." Ray estaba comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar Kai con toda la conversación.  
  
-¿Ahora? No lo creo posible. Todavía no llamo a los técnicos.  
  
-¿Técnicos? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que revisen que hagas bien el trabajo? Puedes hacer una computadora de las piezas de un Playstation y ahora me vienes a decir que no puedes con un par de cablecitos.  
  
-Los cablecitos no me preocupan. Me preocupan los teléfonos.  
  
-Están bien; al menos, están mejor que el celular.  
  
-¿Qué pasó con él? -preguntó Ray, interesado.  
  
-Ellos quedaron esparcidos por toda la habitación.  
  
-¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes? -preguntó Kira.  
  
-Los pedazos. Lo hice pensando en ti. Sé lo mucho que te gustan los rompecabezas. ¿Ray, escuchas eso?  
  
-No. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que escuchar?  
  
-Un teléfono -contestó Kai, mirando a Kira-. Suena como un teléfono. Es más, creo que es el teléfono de la segunda oficina del primer piso. Y creo que tienes que ir a contestar, Kira.  
  
"Kai, la sutileza no es algo que te caracterice" pensó Ray mirando a Kira retirándose del comedor.  
  
-¿No era más fácil decirle que se fuese?  
  
-¿Crees que es la clase de persona que se va cuando se lo pides? ¿Crees que es la clase de persona que hace lo que le pides? Pues, Kira no es esa clase de persona. De hecho, estoy dudando de que reúna los requisitos para poder ser llamado gente.   
  
-El cariño que muestras hacia tu ayudante es conmovedor.  
  
-Deja de preocuparte por él. Tienes mejores cosas en qué pensar.  
  
-Oh, sí. ¿En qué, por ejemplo?  
  
-En mí.  
  
Kai se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la de Ray.  
  
-Teniéndome a mí, ¿vas a preocuparte por él?  
  
Kai cogió el mentón de Ray con dulzura y lo besó. Ray comenzaba a preocuparse; el beso era... ¿tierno? Era raro que Kai besara así. Generalmente era más ¿agresivo? No sabía cómo describir un beso de Kai. Era más, eran indescriptibles. Lo único que recordaba con seguridad Ray era que Kai gustaba de buscar la mayor fricción en sus besos. Y ese beso era tierno y cariñoso. Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba pasando.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Kai cuando se separaron. Ray no había respondido al beso y Kai estaba preocupado-. ¿Qué demonios te dijo Kira?  
  
-Nada. No me dijo nada. Sólo estaba pensando en otra cosa. Perdón.  
  
Kai sonrió con malicia. Se inclinó nuevamente sobre Ray y comenzó a besar su cuello.  
  
-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó mientras dejaba un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios-. ¿Es algo bonito?   
  
Ray quiso decir algo en respuesta a ese sarcasmo. Pero tan pronto movió los labios, Kai los cogió en un nuevo beso. Empezó suave, como el primero, pero esta vez estaba jugando con su labio inferior. Lo mordía ligeramente y rosaba su lengua sobre él. Con ese juego, Kai terminó más exitado que Ray. Colocó una mano detrás de la cabeza de Ray y lo obligó a tener un contacto más cercano.   
  
Ray ya estaba algo más tranquilo. Esa era la actitud propia de Kai: impulsiva, violenta y posesivo. Y así le gustaba a Ray.  
  
Ray pasó sus manos a la cintura de Kai mientras sentía como éste metía su lengua hasta el fondo de su boca.   
  
Ray apretó la cintura de Kai cuando sintió que se estaba asfixiando. Kai comprendió y se separaron. El chico japonés-ruso tenía una sonrisa muy marcada en el rostro.  
  
-¿Tan rápido?  
  
-Yo sí necesito respirar -contestó Ray con la respiración agitada-. No sé cómo harás, pero creo que eres tú el que me quita el aire de los pulmones.  
  
-¿Sólo el aire? Pensé que ya te había quitado algo más.  
  
-Eso fue anoche.  
  
-Se puede repetir.  
  
-¿Aquí?  
  
-Esta casa tiene más habitaciones de las que he podido revisar. Y créeme, he revisado muchas. ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerlo en el comedor?  
  
-Eres tú. Espero cualquier cosa.  
  
-Puede que tengas razón. Pero aquí no. Kira puede venir a joder.  
  
-Dudo que encontremos un lugar en donde no nos joda -comentó Ray algo fastidiado.  
  
Estaban a punto de regresar a lo suyo cuando escucharon llamar a la puerta. Habían olvidado que estaban ahí para comer. Ray necesitaba comer, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas y en cuanto a Kai, él sólo quería comerse el postre.  
  
______________________________________  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo... -repetía Kira en su oficina como un mantra.  
  
Estaba tan concentrado en cómo desaparecer a Ray de la mansión que no escuchaba el teléfono.  
  
-Kira -dijo cuando levantó el teléfono, que fue después de mucho tiempo.  
  
*No hemos tenido noticias tuyas hace mucho, Kira.  
  
-No sabes cuánto lo siento.  
  
*La vida de niñero te ha vuelto más insolente. -La voz del otro lado del teléfono sonaba irritada por los sarcasmos de Kira.  
  
-El no saber nada de mí te ha anchado la boca. ¿Qué demonios quieres? No deberías llamarme aquí.  
  
*Si te llamo es porque tú no lo haces.  
  
-Ve al grano.  
  
*¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar? Aquí la gente está preguntando por ti. La paciencia no es algo que nos caracterice.  
  
-Y pensar tampoco -dijo Kira con un tono imponente-. Aún no es momento. A penas tiene un par de meses como patriarca. Esta semana terminará de firmar todos los documentos. Y después, tenemos que esperar que arregle los asuntos de Voltaire.  
  
*Es demasiado tiempo, Kira. El maldito puede darse cuenta.  
  
-¿Crees que Kai Hiwatari es imbécil? Sospecha de todo el mundo. Claro que debe saber que traman algo. Pero le falta mucho para que fije su atención en mí. Yo seré el último en quien él sospeche.  
  
*Hemos esperado mucho, demasido, para terminar con Voltaire. Ahora que él no está, no creas que nuestro favor hacia la familia Hiwatari ha vuelto.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Acaso crees que no sé lo mucho que hemos esperado para deshacernos de Voltaire?! ¿Crees que tendré piedad del último de los Hiwatari?  
  
*Tu plan está tomando mucho teimpo. Te advierto que estamos hartos de esperar una venganza que no vemos llegar.  
  
-He llevado este plan ocho años, ¿crees que me echaré para atrás ahora? ¡Maldita sea! Han esperado tantos años, pueden esperar un poco más. Sólo déjenme terminar con mi parte -replicó Kira, subiendo el tono de su voz.  
  
*Pides demasiado -Kira escuchó una larga pausa antes que volviera a hablar-. Esperaremos el momento.   
  
Al escuchar eso, Kira colgó el teléfono con violencia. Odiaba que lo presionaran. ¿Qué sabían ellos? ¿Acaso ellos habían tenido que trabajar como un simple asistente durante ocho años? ¿Acaso ellos tenían que lidiar con todo lo que él soportaba? ¿Acaso alguién sabía qué era ganarse la confianza de Kai Hiwatari?   
  
Ellos hablaban de venganza. Pero nadie mejor que él conocía las ansias de venganza. Nadie podía comprender cómo se sentía Kira. Le quitaron su vida, le quitaron su nombre, destruyeron todo lo que poseía. Kai Hiwatari tenía que pagar por ello.  
  
Pero aún no era el momento. Tenía que actuar como siempre lo había hecho. Tenía que ser natural. Tenía que alejar a Ray de su Kai-san, antes que influyera mucho en él. Kira no podía darse el lujo de que Kai empezara a depender de otra persona que no fuera él.   
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	8. La Necesidad Obliga

**Advertencias:** YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: ** RavenTears  
**Beta: ** Little Kei  
**Dedicado:** Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor: **   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia.   
Agradezco a todos aquellos que me reventaron el mail con cartas de apoyo moral. Igualmente con los Reviews.   
  
Aquellos fieles a la causa (Yaoi) denle las gracias a **Akira Devha**, la encontré el otro día en el MSN y muy gentilmente amenazó con matarme si no actualizaba. ¿Cómo podría negarme a una petición tan agradable?  
**

However

**   
  
  
  
**Capítulo 8: La necesidad obliga **   
  
Sentía su rostro frío. Abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad. Cuando creyó estar bien despierto, en realidad despierto a medias, recordó que había estado hablando por teléfono y que luego... Luego no recordaba qué más.  
  
-Me quedé dormido -se dijo, como reprochándoselo él mismo.  
  
Revisó la hora; apenas habían pasado un par de horas. Una vez ubicado en tiempo y espacio, se preguntó en dónde estaría su Kai-san.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
~In Kai's bedroom~  
  
Kai estaba sentado al borde de su cama mirando a su Ray. Porque total, era su habitación, estaban en su mansión y era su propiedad.  
  
Suspiró con resignación y se puso de pie.   
  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te aburriste de verme dormir?  
  
-No, estaba pensando en las maravillas que pudimos haber hecho, pero como alquien estaba cansado y según él, con sueño...  
  
-No soy una máquina, Kai.  
  
-Lástima.  
  
-Pensé que tenías bastante con Kira.  
  
-¿Kira? -Kai guardó silencio-. Qué raro que no haya venido a joder.  
  
Ray se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.  
  
-No me agrada.  
  
-Qué bien. Verás, Ray, Kira tampoco te quiere mucho.  
  
-No se cómo lo aguantas.  
  
-Con resignación. Eso ayuda.  
  
Ray levantó una ceja.  
  
-No sé cómo te aguanta.  
  
-Con dinero.  
  
-Tú con resignación y él con dinero. ¿Y yo con qué?  
  
-Lo siento, Ray, no todo puede ser perfecto.  
  
-Y tú te lo tomas todo a la ligera -se quejó Ray.  
  
-No he escuchado que alguien se queje.  
  
-¡Yo sí! Y no me agrada que Kira sea así.  
  
-¿Así cómo? -preguntó Kai, interesado-. ¿Así de mierda? Pues acostúmbrate.  
  
-Por qué tiene que ser tan... Celoso. Parece tu mujer y no tu asistente.  
  
Ya estaba. Ray lo había dicho. De hecho, lo había querido decir desde que lo conoció. Sabía perfectamente que Kai quizás se molestaría; siempre defendía a Kira, bueno, a su manera, pero lo hacía.  
  
Al escuchar eso Kai se rio, se partió de risa. Cuando (después de mucho) se recuperó, se volvió para responder al insulto, y se encontró con un Ray sorprendido. De todas las reacciones posibles, reirse era la última en la que había pensado Ray.  
  
-¿Mi mujer? De todas las asquerosidades e insultos que me han dicho, y créeme que me han dicho muchos, ése ha sido el peor. ¿Mi mujer? -repitió el japonés-ruso, sin asimilarlo bien-. Aún me cuesta aceptar que sea humano, puesto que no reúne los requisitos. -Kai miró detenidamente a su acompañante-. Pero tengo que admitir que soy un dios. No me sorprendería que Kira me quisiera para él.  
  
-¡No digas estupideces! -explotó Ray-. No aguanto esto... No lo aguanto a él.  
  
-Lo harás. Tienes tiempo para acostumbrarte.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-No me digas que pensabas regresar a vivir con Max.  
  
Sólo ahí Ray cayó en la cuenta que su relación con Kai era algo más que seria.  
  
-Los chinos son lentos -se quejó Kai, leyendo los pensamientos de Ray.  
  
-Me va a costar trabajo -dijo el chino, con un tono de engreimiento.  
  
-Escucha. -La voz de Kai ya no sonaba con sarcasmo. Sonaba sin expresión alguna-. Me costó más de lo que crees acostumbrarme a él. Lo hice porque me di cuenta de que lo necesito. Fue el asistente de mi abuelo; dirigía todos sus asuntos y sabe mejor que nadie las porquerías que sucedían aquí. Quién mejor que él para ayudarme ahora.  
  
-Pero, Kai...  
  
-No hables, sólo escucha -interrumpió Kai-. Kira nunca habla de él. Lo único que ha dicho es que se llama Kira, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea su nombre verdadero. Mientras que él me conoce más que yo mismo, yo me conformo con llamarlo Kira, y lo demás no me importa. Lo que él ha hecho con su vida es su problema. Lo que me interesa es saber qué puede hacer por la mía.  
  
Al terminar, Kai besó suavemente los labios de un Ray algo asustado.  
  
-No quiero pelear contigo. Pero me molesta que me anden cuestionando.  
  
-Kira lo hace -se aventuró a decir Ray, notando cómo regresaba a ser el Kai que conocía.  
  
-Pero con él no me acuesto.  
  
Ray sonrió al comentario.  
  
-¿Ves las estupideces que me haces decir? Acostarme con Kira -el rostro de Kai mostraba verdadero asco.  
  
Unos golpes en la puerta cortó la conversación.  
  
-Es una plaga -se quejó Ray-.De las diez plagas, Dios nos mandó la mejor.  
  
-Es el demonio -corrigió Kai-. Nómbralo tres veces y aparecerá.  
  
-El demonio se contenta con tu alma; este imbécil no lo hace por el placer de vernos sufrir -comentó irritado, Ray.  
  
-Silencio.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Acaso escucha a través de las paredes y las puertas?  
  
-Sí, créeme que puede.  
  
-Me va a costarme acostumbrarme -volvió a quejarse Ray, un poco más relajado.  
  
-La necesidad obliga -dijo Kai mientras caminaba a abrirle la puerta, o a tirársela en la cara.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  



	9. Tiempo de Cosechar Tomates

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
**Beta:** Little Kei  
**Dedicado: **Akira Devha  
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia.   
  
  
**Nota de Little Kei:** Raven me pidió que dejara el anuncio de la _remodelación_ de nuestra humilde vivienda (ahora sí lo parece). Piensa que nos salió tan simpática la nota, que mejor la dejábamos para la posteridad. Disculpen los inconvenientes.  
  
  
  
**

However 

**  
  
  
**Capítulo 9: Tiempo de cosechar tomates**  
  
  
Ray estaba en el salón de juegos tratando de pasar por tercera vez Castlevania X para hacer que su espera sea menos aburrida.  
  
Habían pasado un par de días y ya estaba acostumbrado a su nueva vida junto a Kai. No eran un matrimonio feliz ni nada de eso. Tampoco salían juntos al cine o a cenar. Pero eso a ellos no les importaba. Lo que SÍ importaba era esa cosa que tenía Kai como asistente, jodiendo a cada rato, cada segundo de sus vidas.   
  
Ray, siguiendo lo que le había dicho Kai, trataba de ignorarlo. Cosa que era más que un acto sobrehumano. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer? No deseaba pelear con Kai por estupideces como ésa, por estúpidos como él.  
  
-¿Y Kai-san?  
  
Ray se sobresaltó. Detrás de él estaba Kira. Alto, refinado, con el cabello sujeto en una perfecta cola, con una sonrisa bien marcada en el rostro y mirándolo fijamente. Odiaba cuando se aparecía de improviso y con esa maldita sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¿No sabes dónde estás? Entonces no eres tan bueno en tu trabajo -se burló Ray, tratando de ser amable y fracasando en el intento.  
  
-Verás, Ray, lo que sucede es que Kai-san no DISFRUTA de mi trabajo tanto como disfruta del suyo.  
  
Ray se sonrojó ligeramente y no respondió. No tenía comentario alguno para responder al comentario de Kira.  
  
Y así era como estaban las cosas. Aquel que tuviese la última palabra era quien ganaba. A veces ganada Ray y otras, Kira. Aunque a Ray le parecía que Kai salía para dejarlos solos en la mansión a propósito. Cosa que el japonés-ruso nunca admitía.  
  
-Dejando los jueguitos de Kai-san de lado, ¿por qué no me dice dónde está?  
  
-Dame una buena razón para que YO te responda algo a TI.  
  
-Porque una vez que lo sepa, me iré. ¿O es que quiere que me quede lo que resta de mañana con usted? Si es así, tengo un sinfín de cosas que podríamos hacer juntos, empezando por...  
  
-¡Se fue a comprar! -interrumpió Ray. La idea de hacer algo con Kira lo asustaba.  
  
-¿Comprar qué? Ya tiene una mascota nueva; una muy molesta, por cierto. Quizás una cama nuevo, una que no suene tanto.  
  
-¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? -preguntó Ray, fastidiado-. No sé, documentos que firmar, teléfonos que reparar, empresas que arruinar, vidas que destruir.  
  
Kira lo miró con más detalle.  
  
-Lo dice como si yo fuera la clase de... Persona que molesta a los demás por el simple gusto de fastidiar.  
  
-Claro que no. Nunca diría una cosa así. Para empezar, sé que no eres una p... Persona.   
  
-¿Decía algo? No le presté atención. Estaba ocupado mirando.  
  
Kira estaba observando el juego de video que trataba de pasar Ray.  
  
-¿No quieres jugar? -preguntó, con malicia-. El prota del juego es un vampiro que está en un gran... Castillo, matando CRIATURAS ASQUEROSAS que tratan de matarlo a él. Te va a encantar.  
  
-¿Y quién se supone es el protagonista? -preguntó Kira, volviendo su mirada a Ray.  
  
-Ambos podemos serlo, si lo deseas. ¿Quién dice que no podemos jugar el mismo juego?  
  
Kira estrechó sus ojos y se inclinó sobre él.  
  
-Pronto se va a aburrir de este juego.  
  
Un celular sonó y Kira contestó mientras salía de la habitación, dejando a un Ray muy confundido. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había dicho.  
  
Quizás había insinuado que él, Ray, se aburriría del jueguito que tenía con Kira, el de joderse mutuamente. O que Kai se aburriría de él. ¡Demonios! Cómo odiaba que ese maldito malnacido no hablara claro.  
  
Ray se hartó del juego, apagó todo e intentó salir del salón, pero se percató de que Kira seguía hablando por celular al otro lado de la puerta, en el pasillo.  
  
-Ése no es el punto. -Su voz era diferente; sonaba ¿irritada? Ray pensó que nada sobre este mundo podía irritarlo-. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?... No me importa lo tengas que decirme. No me llamen... No, no está en casa. No se a qué hora vendrá y no te quiero aquí cuando llegue. Idiota, claro que se va a dar cuenta. ¿Quién crees que es Kai Hiwatari?  
  
Ray escuchó sus pasos alejarse de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo eso? El chino estaba muy confundido. Deseó no haber escuchado la conversación. Mentira. Sí deseó haberla escuchado, aunque no hubiera entendido ni jota de lo que hablaban.  
  
Pero cualquier cosa, por pequeña que fuera, podía servirle para joderle la paciencia a Kira.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
No hace mucho había pasado el medio día. Kai estaba contemplando su invernadero terminado. Había ido a comprar más semillas. Le gustaba cultivar plantas. Cualquier tipo de plantas: flores, vegetales, amapolas, orquídeas, etc. En especial zanahorias; cómo le gustaban. Su última compra era tomates. Decía que era buen tiempo para cosechar. Ray no entendía nada, pero le gustaba ver a Kai tirado en el suelo. Le daba ideas al chino.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien sembrando algo?  
  
-No en esa pose.  
  
-No es "pose": es arte.   
  
-¿Y te has demorado... 3 horas en comprar semillas? -preguntó Ray, mirando de cerca el invernadero de Kai-. ¿Qué? ¿Tu arte consiste en escoger semillas una por una? ¿O esperas que vengan hacia ti?  
  
-Claro~~~~ -contestó Kai-. ¿Qué crees? No escojo cualquier lata de semillas. Escojo la mejor. Ya deberías saber, Ray, que yo sólo escojo lo mejor.  
  
Ray pareció conforme, muy conforme con el comentario de Kai. Después de todo ¿quién era Ray para negar una verdad como esa?  
  
-¿Y tú? No habrás pasado toda la mañana durmiendo con Kira.  
  
-¡Qué asco! Me viene una imagen mental de eso....¡Agggg!  
  
-No es tan malo -dijo Kai, acercándose a su chinito-. Si le quitas ese carácter de mierda que se manda Kira, no queda muy mal.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-Oh, vamos, Ray. Sé que lo odias, y él a ti. Pero no puedes negar que se ve muy bien.  
  
Ray se ¿asustó? con el comentario. ¿Kira? No, nada de eso. Le parecía que era un sujeto insoportable, engreído, caprichoso, celoso, ordenado al punto de ser maniático... etc, etc, etc. Pero tenía lindos ojos. Era poco común encontrarse con gente que tuviera los ojos a dos colores. Y no importara en qué situaciones lo encontraras, siempre iba a tenr el mejor peinado del mundo: nunca tenía un cabello fuera de lugar; todos bien sujetos a una cola. Y su rostro, pues tenía las facciones agudas y bien definidas y... ¡Y Ray estaba pensando en lo bien que se veía Kira!  
  
La idea lo estaba aterrando.  
  
-Por la cara de horror que tienes parece que por fin admites que Kira tiene cosas MUy buenas.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas? -preguntó Ray, con un leve tono de celos.  
  
-No puedes tener a un asistente así sin fijarte en las cualidades que posee.  
  
-Pensé que lo odiabas.  
  
-Odio muchas cosas de él. De hecho, casi todas, pero nunca dije que no me gustara su aspecto.  
  
Ray estrechó los ojos. Tenía a Kai, su Kai, platicándole de lo bien que se veía la peor criatura de todas que, casualmente, vivía en esa misma casa.  
  
Kai desapareció la poca distancia que los separaba y atrapó a Ray en un beso. Largo y asfixiante.  
  
-¿Celoso, Ray? -preguntó Kai, cuando se separaron-. ¿Celoso de Kira?  
  
-Nunca -mintió Ray.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  



	10. 42 Días Después

**Advertencias: ** YAOI Lemon   
**Autor: **RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha   
**Notas del autor: **   
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia ( auqnue esto se lo ando diciendo a mi tía, pobre, me tiene casi todo el día en su casa).   
  
  
  
**

However 

**   
  
  
**Reviews:**   
  
**Doktor Radko Draguniev: **Sí, sé bien lo mucho que te gusta el MSN. Te conecta al mundo y a las personas. Bill Gates puede ser un hijo de su madre, pero hay que admitir que su imperio de computadoras es genial. Me dijiste que no te imaginabas a Kira guapo. Así que el capítulo anterior estaba dedicado a eso. ¿Y cómo es eso que si no actualizo "ya veremos"? ¿Amor? Aki me dio tu último mensaje. -_-U   
  
**Reiko Noriko: **Como dirías tú: Toy' bien. Sí. Gracias, pero definitivamente estoy haciendo los capis más cortos (la maldita inspiración que no llega, ¿a dónde se habrá ido? Con mi computadora, quizás). ¿Mi tía? ¡Ja! Pobre de ella, me tiene en su casa, en su estudio, sentada en su silla, usando su computadora TODO el día. Cuando cree que se libró de mí, Litle Kei llega para leer y revisar mis fics antes de publicarlos. La vida es divertida, para algunos.  
  
**Celes: **¿Segura que no fue sarcasmo? Si es así, gracias. Puede que redacte bien, pero escribo hasta las... Y con respecto a la compra de una nueva computadora. Créeme, no hay nadie como yo que lo desee más.  
  
**Rei Kon 18:** A mí también me ha pasado lo mismo. Crees haber leído todos y te das cuenta un día mientras chateas con un amigo que hay uno que nunca has visto. ¿Kira? Bueno, lo creé para eso. Para que lo odien.  
  
**Akira Devha:** Bueno... Si tú me dices que si no actualizo me matas, ¿qué quieres que crea? Pero como me dices ahora que no fue amenaza, he de suponer que fue una ¿sugerencia? ¿advertencia? ¿consejo de buena amiga? ¿Capítulo lemon? Ah, eso. Pues, sí, lo tenía, en mente. Pero la inspiración no llegó. Ya sabes, se fue con la computadora. Que en paz descance.  
  
**Amy Hiwatari: **¿No se aceptan comentarios del nombre? ¿Por qué no? Gracias por tus clases prácitcas de sinónimos. ¿Qué los besos son así por experiencia? Oh vaya. Nadie me lo ha sacado en cara... cof, cof, me atoro.   
  
**Kiri Miyamoto:** ¿Cualidades de Kira? Sí, no sabes TODAS las que posee. Pero no hará gala de ellos hasta que la inspiración me regrese al cuerpo, que presumo, será dentro de mucho. Sobre el tema de mi tía, es realmente amable por dejarnos (cuento a Litle Kei) infestar su compu con una cantidad obscena de imágenes de anime, manga, Yaoi. Ya sabes, lo común. Claro que tengo que tener cuidado, mi tía tiene dos lindos hijitos. Casi se me sale el corazón cuando mi primito, Satoshi, se puso a leer detrás de mí un fic Yaoi. Suerte que leyó algo no muy importante, pero igual. Ya da miedo leer yaoi en casa de mi tía. Y Little Kei dice gracias por el saludo.  
  
**Raddy:** Sí, hola de nuevo. Cambias de nick más rápido de lo que sube el dolar. ¿Alaskan Malamute, ó un Husky siberiano? Vaya, se nota que te gustan los perros. Pero no, para tu desgracia, no tiene la lengua morada. Se que los ojos lo delatan pero, auqnue no lo creas, tienen historia.   
  
**Caballero_badbox: **Bueno tienes razón, no he oído nada de ti. Espero que las cosas que has oído de mí no hayan sido muy malas. Tampoco es como si la gente dijera cosas bonitas y lindas de mi. ¿Así que casi despiertas a todos? ¡A mi también me ha pasado!  
  
  
  
**Capítulo 10: 42 días después**   
  
  
-¡Shingo! ¡SHINGO! ¡Maldita sea, no mueras aún!  
  
-¡¿Cómo está?!  
  
-¡Estará muerto si no lo llevamos a un hospital!  
  
-¡Shingo! ¡Sé que me escuchas! ¡No te atrevas a morirte! ¡Es una orden!  
  
De pronto, todo el escándalo y el dolor se fueron. No sentía frío ni escuchaba a los demás. Acaso eso era ¿paz? Hacía mucho que él no sentía eso y le gustó.  
  
Pero él no podía morir aún, no podía. Quiso escuchar ruido, sentir dolor. Él no moriría; al menos, no ahí.  
  
Un gran vacìo. Luego un olor poco agradable. Una presión en la cabeza y parte del rostro. El olor le recordaba algo. Trató de moverse; estaba echado. Sintió sábanas suaves y ese olor... Ya sabía dónde estaba: en un maldito hospital.  
  
Tratò de abrir los ojos, pero sólo pudo abrir uno. Se demoró acostumbrarse a la luz del cuarto. Cerca a su cama estaba un sujeto delgado y alto mirando por la ventana.  
  
-¿Sasuke?  
  
El sujeto se sobresaltó, volteó rápidamente y lo miró atónito.  
  
-¡Shingo! ¡El jefe tenía razón: los mal nacidos como tú nunca mueren!  
  
-¿Qué pasó en el trabajo?  
  
-Realmente tienes mentalidad de asesino, Shingo. ¿Por qué siempre que alguien termina en el hospital lo primero que preguntan es por la misión?  
  
-Porque no por las puras estamos en los hospitales, idiota. Dime que la terminaron; necesito saber que estar aquí valió la pena.  
  
-Sí, lo asesinaste. Y luego casi te asesinan a ti.  
  
-¿Seguro que está muerto? No quiero saber que es el sujeto que está en la otra habitación.  
  
-No lo creo.  
  
-Suele suceder. Y si es así, siempre puedo ahogarlo con el suero.  
  
-No te preocupes: está bien muerto -rió Sasuke.  
  
Su compañero se alegró escuchar a Shingo bromear; ya estaba más relajado. Supuso que saber que estaba vivo animaba a cualquiera, incluso a él.  
  
-¿Cuántos días hace que estoy aquí?  
  
-Un par.  
  
-¿Cuántos?  
  
-42.  
  
-¿Qué fue? -preguntó Shingo, cogiéndose el rostro.  
  
-La bala te entró por detrás de la cabeza. No te penetró el cerebro, por desgracia, pero casi te destroza el temporal. La balita en cuestión terminó alojada detrás de tu ojo.  
  
-¿Estoy tuerto? -preguntó, aunque la pregunta era más para él que para su compañero-. ¿Ya la extrajeron? -Sí, pero puedo pedir que te la regresen, si quieres.  
  
-Éste es un hospital público.  
  
-Sí, era el más cercano. Y Tadashi no quería que te murieras en su carro. El jefe tuvo que sobornar a unos cuantos para que no hagan preguntas. No todos los días llegan sujetos con una bala en la cabeza.  
  
Shingo cerró el ojo; el otro ni siquiera lo sentía. Quería sacarse las vendas. Le estaban molestando.  
  
-El jefe te dio una orden que, ahora que lo pienso, sonó estúpida.  
  
-¿Cuando me ordenó que no me muriera?  
  
-Tienes buena memoria.  
  
Sí, era cierto. Él tenía muy buena memoria. Recordaba porqué estaba vivo; se había dicho que no moriría antes que él. Porque tenía que ser Shingo quien lo asesinara.  
  
De pronto, las imágenes de su pasado regresaron a su adolorida mente.  
  
Recordó cómo lo echaron de casa, cómo su familia le quitó el apellido, cómo él le quitó el apellido, cómo lo ignoraron, como a un miserable perro. Recordó que se quedó sin nada y en la nada. Todo porque ya no lo necesitaban. Porque decidieron que alguien estaría mejor en su lugar.   
  
Mostró una sonrisa amarga para sí mismo al recordar que se prometió vengarse de su familia. Esas palabras sonaron tan bien esa noche. Años después en un hospital, le sonaban cursis, pero igual de ciertas.  
  
Había estado mucho tiempo en la calle, quizás demasiado. Ahí conoció mucha gente, mucha gente que era enemiga de su familia. Descubrió que existía un sujeto, jefe de un clan de asesinos que odiaba tanto a su familia tanto como él mismo. Demoró cerca de tres años en poder entrar al clan.  
  
Y ahí había pasado su maldita vida hasta ese entonces, como un maldita asesino y como uno de los mejores. Además, se había convertido en el favorito del jefe. Ambos eran tan desgraciados y malditos que no tardaron en llevarse "bien". Una vez que el jefe muriera, natural o por asesinato, Shingo asumiría su puesto.  
  
-¿Sabes, Shingo? -Su compañero cortó sus recuerdos-. Cuando llegamos pidieron tu nombre para el registro. No éramos tan idiotas como para dar el apellido del clan, así que el jefe se acercó y dijo tu nombre: Shingo Hiwatari.  
  
Shingo estalló en carcajadas.  
  
-Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así.  
  
-Todos sospechamos. Algunos quisieron asesinarte ahí mismo -continuó-. Pero el jefe explicó que nadie tenía más derecho que tú de querer vengarte de Voltaire. Y como lo dijo el jefe, todos le creímos. También dijo algo más: que nada de lo que te hicieron los Hiwatari se comparaba a lo que nos hicieron a nosotros.  
  
-Ustedes al menos tienen vida.  
  
-Te quitaron tu vida, ¿verdad?  
  
Shingo no contestó.  
  
-Pero, ¿qué harás ahora? -volvió a decir Sasuke-. No podrás seguir siendo asesino.  
  
-En un par de meses, cuando esté bien, trataré de asesinarte. Entonces veremos si aún sirvo.  
  
-Espero estar vivo para ver cómo te vengas, Shingo Hiwatari.  
  
-No me llames así. Que nadie lo haga.  
  
Shingo estaba decidido a lograr lo que quería. Y quería venganza, por más lejana quela viera.  
  
-Sólo cuando logre lo que quiero, cuando sea patriarca de la familia y recupere lo que es mío, podrán decirme así.  
  
-¿Y cómo te decimos mientras tanto? -preguntó Sasuke.  
  
-Kira. Te llamaremos Kira.  
  
Sasuke retrocedió en un salto, Shingo no hizo más que girar su rostro sobre la almohada. En la puerta estaba apoyado un sujeto que los miraba muy entretenido. Ninguno de los dos lo había escuchado entrar y cerrar la puerta. Ellos era asesinos, pero el sujeto era el experto. Era el jefe.  
  
Sasuke inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo.  
  
Shingo, desde ese momento Kira, rio entre dientes.  
  
-Es muy malo poniendo nombres -se burló.  
  
-No cambias. Ni siquiera esa bala ha cambiado tu carácter de mierda -contestó el jefe.  
  
-Todo lo aprendí de usted, jefe.  
  
-Tienes una boca muy grande, Kira. Algún día alguien querrá matarte por eso, y aun si no lo logra, yo lo haré.  
  
-¿De qué habla? Seré yo quien lo asesine, jefe. Esa es la tradición. Usted asesinó al antiguo jefe y yo lo mataré a usted para serlo.  
  
-Veremos si lo logras, Kira. Quiero ver qué tan grande tienes la boca. Quiero saber cómo llegarás a ser el patriarca de los Hiwatari. Hasta entonces, sólo eres Kira.  
  
  
  
Hasta aquí.  
  
  
**+ Notas del autor:**  
  
Sé que no está muy claro, pero...  
Tenía que poner en algún lugar algo de Kira.   
Sobre el nombre, Shingo: lo saqué de un personaje de la serie de televisión Captain Tsubasa. La versión animada de Mad House, por el personaje de **Shingo Aoi**. Aunque me gusta más Wakabayashi (Benji). Hablando de eso, mi futbolista favorito es el portero de la selección alemana Oliver Kahn. Quien se llevó el premio de Mejor Jugador del Mundial, en el Mundial Korea - Japón.  
  
  
  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  



	11. Viaje a Alaska

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon   
**Autor:**RavenTears   
**Beta:** Little Kei   
**Dedicado:**Akira Devha   
**Notas del autor: **  
~El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)   
~SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia ( aunque esto se lo ando diciendo a mi tía, pobre, me tiene casi todo el día en su casa).   


**However **

  
**Reviews: **  
  
**Jun Tao:** Bien, tengo más lectoras. Gracias por el Review; me gustan los reviews largos. Me recuerdan a los de Little Kei, me ve todos los malditos días y me deja reviews de tamaños industriales. Pero me encanta que lo haga. Sobre las zanahorias y los tomates, dije que Kai tenía empatía con sus verduras porque me pareció un gran pasatiempo. ¡Cuánto nos parecemos! Pensé que era el único que confundía librería con biblioteca. Y sobre mis autores: Bram Stoker es el autor del clásico: "Drácula", y César Vallejo es un poeta peruano. Gracias por agregarme a tu lista de autores favoritos.  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto: **Sí, en algún lugar tenía que poner algo de "información" sobre el desgraciado éste. Y sí, es familia de Kai (más que obvio). Pero "qué" podrá ser. No sé. Un hermano, un primo, un cuñado, su tío, su padre o quizás... Su prometido. Quién sabe. Sobre mi tía, qué suerte que no sabe que es el Yaoi XD Otra cosa, recibí un review en otro fic (de Yugay Oh!) de **Ludra-Jenova**, diciendo que tú eres su "hijita". Qué lindo. Pero... ¿Cómo lo interpreto? ¡Ah! Sí, antes que me olvide. Little Kei está feliz por tus saludos.  
  
**Tidah: **¿¡Qué!? ¿Tu carácter se parece al de Kira? Hombre, anda al doctor, que te revisen. Eso puede ser grave. Y no es que no me guste el carácter de mierd... De Kira, me encanta. Se parece al mío. No por las puras estuve metido casi todos mis años de escuela en el Departamento Psicológico.  
**Capítulo 11: Viaje a Alaska **  
-Kai-san.  
  
-No, Kira. No me interesa ese viaje a Alaska.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-¿Y por qué demonios crees que me interesaría?  
  
-No lo sé. Podría ir y dejar algo de equipaje innecesario allá -comentó Kira, mirando a Ray.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas tú primero? -preguntó Ray-. Cosa que nos vas calentando el lugar.  
  
Una vena saltó en la sien de Kai.  
  
-Pero, ¿acaso el equipaje no va primero?  
  
-Depende de qué tan grande y molestoso resulte -contestó Ray.  
  
-Pero hay equipajes que están de más -dijo Kira, mirando despectivamente... Muy despectivamente al chino-. En cambio hay otros equipajes que sí son necesarios.  
  
-No, Kira. Existen equipajes que creen ser importantes y necesarios y NO lo son. Así como también existe gente que se cree importante y no se cansan de repetirlo -se defendió Ray.  
  
La vena en la sien de Kai se estaba agrandando peligrosamente.  
  
-Quizás. Pero también hay gente que parece importante y muy necesaria, pero al final no hacen nada. Así como esa gente que está en casa de uno ocupando espacio.  
  
-No ocupo más espacio que tú. De hecho, no sé porqué estás aquí. De todas las malditas habitaciones de la casa, tienes que terminar en donde estamos nosotros.  
  
-¿Ustedes? -se rió Kira-. No, niño. ¿Qué te incluyes? Yo vengo por Kai-san. El hecho que tú estés con él todo el día no es mi problema.  
  
-Hablas como si ésta fuera tu casa, Kira -le escupió Ray.  
  
Kira no contestó. Ray lo enfrentó con la mirada, tratando de no parpadear. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecerse? Estaban en el estudio de Kai hablando de lo más normal del mundo, y tenía que ir a molestarlos.  
  
Kira cerró lentamente los ojos y pasó una mano por sus arreglados cabellos, todos recogidos en su típica y perfecta coleta atrás. Ray se preguntó cómo se vería con el cabello suelto. Quizás más guapo. Y ese movimiento de la mano le había salido tan malditamente seductor que... ¡¿Qué estupideces estaba pensando?!  
  
-No hagas eso -comentó Ray-. Me haces pensar cosas... Raras.  
  
-¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto? -preguntó Kira, repitiendo el movimiento.  
  
-Me estás asqueando.  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-Sí, así que no lo hagas. No quiero ensuciar el estudio de Kai. Aunque no es mala idea: tú limpiarías.  
  
-Y si te provoco asco, ¿por qué sigues mirándome?  
  
-¡Porque estás en frente de mí!  
  
-¿Quién te manda a ponerte ahí?  
  
-¡Tú te pusiste en frente de mí!  
  
-¡Cállense los dos! -gritó Kai.  
  
La vena en su sien había terminado por reventar. Esos dos jugaban con su paciencia. Paciencia que Kai Hiwatari no tenía.  
  
-Disculpe, Kai-san.  
  
-No te he dicho que hables.  
  
-Tienes que levantar tu bracito y esperar tu turno, Kira -se burló Ray.  
  
-Calla boca.  
  
Ray abrió los ojos. ¿Qué forma de callarlo era esa? _¿Calla boca?_ Definitivamente Kai usaba unas frases...  
  
Kira, que estaba en medio del estudio frente a Ray, se fue a sentar en la silla más cercana a la de Kai. El patriarca estaba sentado en su cómoda silla y frente a él, sobre la mesa, tenía documentos y papeles viejos. Todos estaban firmados por su abuelo; qué recuerdos. El japonés-ruso había estado sentado todo el bendito tiempo, sin girar a verlos o ponerse de pie para detenerlos; lo que indicaba que estaba irritado con ambos.  
  
Ray estaba sentado en un sillón no muy lejos de Kai. Estaba mirándolo y sentía toda esa tensión en el aire.   
  
Pasaron un par de minutos, pero Kai rompió el silencio con un suspiro de resignación.  
  
-¿Qué querías, Kira?  
  
Era común, asquerosamente común que Kira fuera a buscalo y que provocara a Ray. Pero sentía que Kira tenía una buena excusa para estar ahí en ese momento. Lo malo era que según las reglas del juego, si Kai le hablaba a Kira después de callar a ambos, el punto era para Kira.  
  
-Recibí un mensaje de Dickenson -comenzó a explicar Kira, sonriéndole a Ray-. Sólo llamó para recordarle... Recordarles que dentro de dos días empezarán los preparativos del torneo. Si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que preparara su agenda para que no tuviera muchas cosas que atender en este tiempo.   
  
-¿Dickenson...? ¿Qué? ¿Ya pasó un mes? -preguntó Kai, levantando su vista de los papeles para mirar a Kira.- No lo parece.  
  
-Sí, increíble, ¿verdad? Un mes desde que fue al parque a ver a Dickenson y a sus... Amigos. Un mes desde que su mascotita lo siguió a casa.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritó Ray.  
  
Otra vena saltó en la sien de Kai. Kira era experto en sacar de quicio a cualquiera, en especial a su chino. Y su chino que tenía ciertos aires homicidas, aires homicidas que se hacían más notorios cuando Kira estaba cerca... Uno de esos días, uno de los dos aparecería muerto. O en el mejor de los casos, aparecerían muertos los dos. Pero la vida no podía ser tan buena con Kai.  
  
-Sì, ¿no? Un mes. Qué corto me ha parecido. Incluso para Ray se ha visto corto. Después de todo... ¿Cuántas veces hemos dormido juntos?  
  
Ray se sorprendió con el comentario de Kai. El chico de ojos rojos no solía defenderlo así. De hecho, Kai prefería dejar que Kira y él se mataran con insultos ellos solitos.  
  
-No lo recuerdo bien... -continuó Kai-. Creo que sólo nos hemos acostado... Un par de veces. Eres bueno para los números, Kira. ¿Sabes cuántas veces?  
  
Ray miró a Kira. Debió hacerle algo o decirle algo a Kai para que éste se enojara con él. Kai solía ser bueno, a veces, pero cuando era cruel, era mejor.   
  
-Cinco veces -escupió Kira.  
  
Ray se levantó de un salto del sillón. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabía Kira eso?! ¡Momento! ¡¿Cómo sabía Kai que Kira sabía?! ¡¿Cómo es que Kai sabía que Kira sabía y él no?! ¡¿Cómo era que Kai sabía que Kira sabía que Kai sabía?! ¡Y Ray no sabía nada! No podía ser. ¡¿Cómo era que él no sabía que Kira sabía que Kai sabía que Kira sabía?! ¡¿Por qué Kai no le había dicho que Kira sabía que él ya sabía?!  
  
Ray no entendía.  
  
Kira desvió la mirada; sabía que ése era su castigo por meterse en zona peligrosa. Quizás a veces sí se pasaba en su misión de joderle a Ray. Su vista fue hasta los papeles y documentos que Kai estaba revisando sobre la mesa.   
  
-¿Qué está haciendo con esos papeles, Kai-san?  
  
Ray se sorprendió; ese día se lo había pasado sorprendiéndose. Vivir con Kai era soprendente. Kira había desviado la conversación a una zona no menos peligrosa, pero él no solía hacer eso.  
  
-No mucho. Sólo revisando algunos papeles de mi abuelo.  
  
-Podría habérmelo pedido. Lo haré por usted.  
  
-No.  
  
-No se preocupe. Yo lo haré con gusto.  
  
-Kira... No.  
  
-Insisto, Kai-san. Hágame feliz. Deje que me encargue.  
  
Kai se puso de pie. No valía la pena pelearse con Kira. No ese día, no quería que otra vena le reventara. Kira comenzó a recoger los papeles y a apilarlos uno encima de otro.  
  
-Ya pasó un mes. Tendremos que reunirnos y verles las caras.  
  
-¿No te anima verles las caras? En el fondo sí los quieres -comentó Ray.  
  
-Por el jefe y Max no digo nada. Pero Takao es otra cosa.  
  
-Sí, pero es mejor que pasarse el día con... ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
El grito de Ray cogió desprevenido a Kai. Volteó a ver a Kira. Ray ya estaba de pie junto a su asistente; el pobre infeliz estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa. No se movía, pero tenía un papel en la mano.  
  
-¿Está muerto? -preguntó esperanzado Ray.  
  
-No te emociones; no lo está. Sólo está dormido.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo va a estar dormido si apenas unos segundos estaba bien despierto!  
  
-Suele sucederle.  
  
-Insisto, está muerto.  
  
-Lo estará si no se despierta para la noche. Necesito su ayuda.  
  
Kai se acercó a Kira, jaló la silla e hizo que Kira pasara un brazo por detrás de su cuello. Kai lo arrastró lo mejor que pudo hasta el sillón y lo dejó ahí. Ray se preguntó por qué Kai le daba tanta importancia.  
  
-Vamos -dijo Kai, saliendo del estudio-. Tenemos que planear qué haremos.  
  
-¿Con respecto al encuentro con Takao y los otros?  
  
-No, sobre el viaje a Alaska.  
  
Ray torció una sonrisa. Antes de ir tras Kai miró a Kira. Le llamó la atención que aún apretara en el puño el papel. Se preguntó qué era tan importante para él. Sólo era un documento del abuelo de Kai, ¿o no?  
  
Ray fue hasta él y le sacó con mucha dificultad el papel arrugado. Lo guardó en su bolsillo. Más tarde revisaría qué era.  
Hasta aquí.  
No les cuesta mucho dejarme un Review, así que háganlo y háganme feliz.  
Críticas y comentarios:  
RavenTears02@yahoo.es  
RavenTears02@hotmail.com  



	12. Celos, Narcolepsia y Traición

**Advertencias: **YAOI Lemon  
  
**Autor: **RavenTears  
  
**Beta: **Little Kei  
  
**Dedicado a:**Akira Devha  
  
**Notas del autor:  
**  
El título es una canción de Glay (¿novedad? ¿Dónde?)  
  
SIGO SIN COMPUTADORA... pero pude fastidiar a mi tía para usar la suya. No es muy largo el capi, pero al menos lo escribí. Tenedme paciencia ( aunque esto se lo ando diciendo a mi tía, pobre, me tiene casi todo el día en su casa).

**However**

Antes de que me feliciten por actualizar o me puteen por no haberlo hecho antes, pido disculpas, ya que desde febrero (si es que llevo bien la cuenta) no he actualizado y he perdido el ritmo. No sé en qué orden están los reviews o cómo haré para recordar todas las cosas que han sucedido en el fic. Así que me disculpo por este capi ya que es un concentrado de todo lo que debí poner en todos estos días que no actualicé.  
  
**Reviews:  
  
marian-chan11: **Está bien, no te preocupes. La cuestión es que me dejaste el review. Conozco gente que lee todo lo que se me ocurre subir a ff.net y nunca he visto un reviews de ellos. ¿Sangre? La sangre es algo que, por raro que parezca, me gusta. Pero dentro del fic, Kira, Kai y Ray prefieren hacerse sangrar por dentro y podrirse con sarcasmos por fuera.  
  
**Reiko Noriko: **Sí, necesitaba poner algo de Kira en algún lado. No es que me guste, pero sí, me gusta el personaje porque se parece a mí, y me gusta que tenga una historia, aunque admito que no es muy original.  
  
**Bady (Caballero Badbox?): **¿Nada bonito de mí? ¿Nada de nada? Vaya, debe haber mucha gente que me odia. Pensé que eso era único de mis "conocidos" aquí en Perú. ¿Radko? ¡Ah! Cómo me gusta hablar con él. La última vez vimos las posibilidades de hacer una Guerra Civil en Gringolandia, y quienes deberían ser la carne de cañón. Ya bueno, al review. ¿Kira? Pues de que es familia, lo es. Pero, ¿para qué decirte si es su hermano o no? Cosa que si no te digo ahora te obligaré a seguir leyendo mi fic. Si es que aún lo estás leyendo.  
  
**Kiri Miyamoto: **¿Compadeces a Kai? La verdad la mayoría de gente se compadece del chino, pero el chino no lo tiene tan difícil. Yo también me inclino a pensar quien tiene la vida hecha un asco es Kai, aguantar a esos dos es algo fuera de este mundo. ¿Viaje a Alaska? No te preocupes que no es nada del otro mundo, necesitaba poner un país, y como junto a la computadora hay un globo terráqueo me puse a ver en qué país caía mi dedo. Y pues, salió ese. ¿El papel? Eso es parte del fic lo sabrás pronto (en el hipotético caso de que actualice pronto).  
  
**Dark Lilith Evolution: **¿¡Kira/Ray?! No, disculpa, me considero una de las personas con mejor estómago sobre el maldito planeta y créeme, NO, no escribiré un Kira/Ray, los órganos internos me explotarían antes de que comience a teclear, en el caso de que no muera antes. Tu firma es buena: [...Has lo que quieras con tu cuerpo en plena libertad, masturbación, penetración, practica sexo oral...] ¿Qué puedo decir? Es muy sugerente, quizás demasiado. Pero la gente como yo no cree en sutilezas.  
  
**Jun Tao: **A mí también me gusta dejar reviews largos, en los pocos casos en los que dejo reviews. El año pasado me leí casi todos los fics de Yu-Gi-Oh! y Beyblade, pero eso fue el año pasado, y no dejé más de 5 reviews. Ahora casi no entro a ff.net y me he desactualizado, no sé de los nuevos fics o escritores. Supongo que tendré que actualizarme de nuevo uno de estos días... Supongo. ¿Te quedas dormida haciendo tarea de matemática? Yo ni siquiera hacía mi tarea; mi hermano la hacía por mí y me daba tanta flojera que la entregaba con su letra.  
  
**Nakokun: **¿Gran maestra? .......................... Bueno, dejando eso de lado. ¿Bosque ainu? Pues, es una lástima no ser de ahí. Yo vengo de un lugar más cálido: Okinawa. Prefiero los lugares fríos. Y no, no creo que muera pronto, ¿o quién sabe? Puede que mientras actualizo la computadora me descargue demasiada energía estática y... Ya, bueno. Me halaga saber que pienses que escribo los mejores fics de Gayblade y Yu-Gay-Oh! Y es que mi arrogancia te lo agradece más, pero siempre tengo a Little Kei que me recuerda que yo soy el medio, no que soy el centro.  
  
**Akira Devha: **¿Qué puedo decirte? Eres la única persona que me sacó el fic de la boca. No puedo creer que hayas descubierto de dónde saqué a Kira. Sí, como dijiste, lo saqué de la película Moulin Rouge, del argentino que sufría de Narcolepsia. Tenía tantas ganas de investigar esta enfermedad -léase: estoy siendo sarcástico- que Little Kei me hizo el favor de investigar por mí. Así que tengo algunos conocimientos básicos de esta enfermedad. Mi conclusión fue: Esta enfermedad es lo suficientemente extraña y bizarra como para Kira. Cambiando de tema, sobre que no tienes conciencia... Yo creía lo mismo, pero, gracias a Little, me di cuenta que sí tengo pero vive en México y hará cosplay de Malik.** -------------------------------------------------------------------**   
  
¡Antes que comiencen a leer! Como hace meses que no actualizo a algunos (como yo) hemos olvidado en qué va este maldito fic (maldito porque tiene una maldición: sí, el que yo sea su autor y nunca actualice) así que aqu va un pequeño resumen del fic:  
  
Kai y Ray son pareja. Kira es el asistente-guardaespaldas-asesino de Kai y quiere ver bien muerto al chino. Kira odia tanto a Ray, que su odio es sólo comparado al odio que Ray siente por él. Lo que nos lleva a pensar que ambos viviendo juntos tienen una vida color de rosa. A lo largo de todos los anteriores capis Ray está descubriendo cosas "sospechosas" en Kira. Recuerden la llamada telefónica que Ray escuchó poco antes de ir a ver a Kai en su invernadero, la actitud rara de éste y ahora último el "misterioso papel". Que, como me dijeron por ahí, no es la lista de cosas que Kira tiene que comprar en el mercado. Ha pasado un mes y el japonés- ruso con el chino tienen que ver a los otros (aquellos otros personajes de Gayblade a los que nunca pongo en mi fic).**Capítulo 12: Celos, Narcolepsia y Traición  
**-¡Kai! ¡Escúchame!  
  
-Ya te escuché lo suficiente.  
  
-¡Pero no me estás haciendo caso, maldita sea!  
  
-No me importa.  
  
-¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Escúchame!  
  
-Ray, ya basta.  
  
-¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!  
  
-Ray..  
  
-¡¡¡KAI!!!  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
La escena nos remite a la mansión Hiwatari. Kai estaba al pie de la escalera dándole la espalda a Ray, quien se quedó como estatua mal hecha al escucharlo. Quizás Kai gritó más fuerte de lo que quería. O... ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sí quería que cerrara la boca. En cualquier caso, Ray ya no estaba gritando.  
  
Ray apretó sus manos en puño. No se sentía mal por el hecho de que ésa era la primera vez que Kai le hablaba así. Sino, se sentía frustrado al ver que Kai no respondía a sus palabras.  
  
Era la frustración de saber que Kai confiaba más en Kira que en él.  
  
Recordó que al despertar ese día pensó que podía irse al carajo. Y se lamentó al saber que no se equivocó: el día se fue al carajo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fue con Kai a encontrarse con Takao y los otros. Hacía un mes que no se veían y no sabía qué tan "bien" (considerando que era Kai) tomarían el hecho de saber que ya eran pareja. Cosa que sólo tenía en shock a Takao, ya que Max y el jefe lo veían "normal". Tan normal como todas las otras normalidades que habían pasado juntos. Las cuales no eran muchas.  
  
Los tres (una vez que Takao salió del shock) estaban ¿encantados? con la idea. En todo el día, en el que practicaron y revisaron las instalaciones del estadio, no pararon de hacerle preguntas. Muchas de las cuales dejaron al chino colorado. A los pobres no les cabía en la cabeza la relación de Ray y Kai... ¿Kai? Él prefirió no estrechar más la relación amistosa que tenía con esos tres. A menos que fuese necesario. Y en ese momento no lo era.  
  
Kai se limitó a pensar que ellos no podían comprender cómo era su relación y tampoco se molestó en explicarles.  
  
Pero le molestaba en algo, a una pequeña parte de su ser, el hecho de que Ray no se había depegado de ellos desde que habían llegado. Cosa que era natural. Ray tenía una relación más cercana con ellos y no se veían hace un mes. No se veían o Kai no había dejado que se vieran. Pero, por más que supiera que eso era normal, apenas lo estaba soportando.  
  
No lo admitía, porque era Kai Hiwatari. Era la arrogancia personificada, y sentía celos de ellos. Porque Kai era la clase de persona que no podía sentir celos por la simple y mundana escena de ver a su Ray con otros. Porque ese Ray era su Ray. Y, supuestamente, todo estaba bien... Supuestamente.  
  
Tan pronto como el chino se despegó de ellos, podía estar muy feliz de verlos, pero no era idiota. Había notado que Kai no le quitaba la vista de encima y sabía que algo andaba mal. Kai no tuvo ningún problema en decirle que ya se iban. Ray trató de convencerlo de que se quedaran un poco más, y recibió como respuesta el que Kai sacara su celular (el cuarto que compraba ese mes) y llamara a Kira para que los recogiera.  
  
Ray declaró que él no iría. Kai aceptó su decisión y esperó a Kira, quien no se tardó en llegar. El asistente hizo su aparición fantasmal de ente corpóreo y por la actitud de ambos, sospechó que Kai no estaba de humor para aguantar a Ray. Y Kira no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad.  
  
-¿Ray? -preguntó Kira, como quien no lo quiere la cosa, mirando a Kai caminando hacia la salida.  
  
-Él se queda -dijo Kai, saliendo del lugar.  
  
-Claro que sí, Kai-san -dijo Kira, volteando a ver al chino-. Yo sólo vine por Kai-san, no me interesa saber nada de ti.  
  
-Hasta que al fin tenemos algo en común -contestó Ray, dándole la espalda.  
  
-Entonces, no. Me retracto. Sí me interesas, y más aun ahora que por fin sé que Kai-san se aburrió de ti. -Kira no deseaba tener nada en común con Ray.  
  
-Si yo lo aburro, ¿por qué no vas a divertirlo? -preguntó Ray, con más cólera que sarcasmo.  
  
Kira se acercó a él, se inclinó un poco y se colocó junto a su oreja.  
  
-¿Y qué crees que voy a hacer? -le susurró.  
  
Ray se apartó de él y volteó para verlo. Kira sólo tenía una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. Y sabía que se estaba burlando de lo estúpido que era él. Si Kira estaba tan contento, cosa que era para asustarse, era porque definitivamente algo estaba mal.  
  
-Yo lo aburro, pero tú lo vas a matar -soltó Ray.  
  
Sólo se despidió de Takao y los otros con un movimiento de la mano y salió del estadio.  
  
-Algo me salió mal -se quejó Kira, suspirando resignado.  
  
Ray se sorprendió al ver que el malnacido de Kira no había venido en la limosina, sino en su auto. Abrió la puerta y no pudo hacer más que sentarse en el asiento trasero, ya que Kai estaba sentado en el lugar del copiloto.  
  
Kai se sorprendió al verlo entrar al auto.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Sí, lo sé. Es un asco estar en el auto de Kira.  
  
Kai escuchó sus palabras: ...el auto de Kira... Kira. Algo debía haberle hecho para hacer que Ray estuviera ahí con él.  
  
-No importa lo que te haya dicho Kira, si quieres quedarte, hazlo.  
  
-Nop -respondió Ray, fingiendo muy mal.  
  
-Sé que quieres quedarte con ellos.  
  
-No, los veré otro día.  
  
Kai no respondió. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Era cierto. Tendrían que verse las caras más seguido a partir de ese día. Cosa que no lo relajó nada, considerando que Kai ya estaba bastante relajado.  
  
Ray notó la irritación de Kai. ¿Ellos? ¿Takao, Max y el jefe? ¿Estaba con ese humor de mil demonios por ellos? ¡¿Kai estaba celoso?!  
  
-¿Estás celoso? -preguntó Ray. En ese momento, Kira abrió la puerta y escuchó eso último. Kira estaba tan molesto con ese comentario como Kai. Kai, porque sabía que era cierto. Y Kira, porque... Porque Kai-san estaba sintiendo celos por culpa de Ray y no por él.  
  
Kira se sentó y fingió, muy mal, no haber escuchado.  
  
-Kai, responde, ¿estás...?  
  
Pero Ray no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta porque en ese momento Kira cerró la puerta del carro de golpe.  
  
-Kai, ¿tú estás...?  
  
Pero, para variar, Kira volvió a abrir la puerta del carro y la cerró de nuevo, cortando la pregunta del chino.  
  
-¡Maldición, Kira! -gritó Ray, sin poder soportar más.  
  
-Pero qué mal está la puerta -se burló Kira, mirando a Kai-. Tengo que revisar mi auto más seguido.  
  
Kai tan sólo soltó una risita.  
  
Kira, al notar que el chino no intentaría hacer la pregunta de nuevo, arrancó el auto.  
  
-¿Vendremos mañana? -preguntó Ray, de mala gana.  
  
-Supongo -respondió Kai.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Casi las 5.  
  
-¿Mañana tendrás más tiempo?  
  
-Depende.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De qué tan rápido trabaje Kira.  
  
-¿Qué edad tiene Kira?  
  
-Ni él sabe.  
  
-Hace frío, ¿no?  
  
-Un poco.  
  
-Tengo hambre. ¿Tú?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Estás celoso?  
  
-Algo.  
  
Fue ahí, una vez que Kai respondió la última pregunta, que Kira y él se dieron cuenta de porqué Ray estaba haciendo tantas preguntas. Kai sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta del jueguito de su chino.  
  
-Kai, ¿estabas celoso de...?  
  
-¡¡¡Kira!!!! -interrumpió Kai.  
  
Kai se tiró sobre Kira y el auto perdió la dirección por unos segundos. Por la violencia con la que se movió el auto, Ray terminó por quedar estampado contra la puerta mientras que Kai sostenía el volante.  
  
Una vez que Kai logró hacer que el auto se detuviera, salió y abrió la puerta del lado de Kira.  
  
Ray estaba recuperándose del golpe cuando vio que Kai estaba cargando a Kira; el malnacido estaba dormido.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Cómo demonios se quedó dormido?! ¡Casi nos mata!  
  
-Ray, abre más la puerta -dijo Kai, teniendo a Kira sujeto a su cuello.  
  
Ray demoró algunos segundos en salir de su shock y de comprender que ésa había sido una experiencia maravillosa. Sí, casi llegaba a ver a Dios.  
  
Ayudó a Kai a poner a Kira en el asiento del copiloto. Luego Kai se sentó tras el volante y fueron a casa por el camino más largo, pero menos transitado. Kai aún era menos de edad, pero manejaba muy bien.  
  
-¿Puedo hacer preguntas ahora?  
  
-Mmmm.  
  
-¡¿Por qué el desgraciado éste casi nos mata?!  
  
-Kira tiene un sentido de autopreservación muy grande. Créeme, no lo hizo a propósito.  
  
-¡Ése no es el punto!  
  
-Pensé que ya sabías -se quejó Kai.  
  
-¡¿Qué?!  
  
-Que Kira sufre de narcolepsia -explicó Kai, pasándose una mano por el cabello. El hecho de casi haber muerto, tener a Kira con uno de sus ataques y a Ray gritándole desde el asiento de atrás no le hacía gracia.  
  
-...  
  
-Es una enfermedad muy rara, como Kira -siguió Kai-. La enfermedad le hace tener trastornos del sueño, stress, alteraciones en su fase de REM, fátiga, infecciones como mononucleosis infecciosa, traumas de la cabeza, mareos y demás cosas que ahora no recuerdo. Pero lo que más le jode, y por consiguiente, me jode a mí son sus malditos ataques.  
  
-¿Ataques? ¿El hecho de que se quede dormido en cualquier maldito momento?  
  
-Exacto. Qué asco, ¿no?  
  
-¿Cuánto le duran?  
  
-Unos minutos, horas.  
  
-¿Cómo es que puedes tenerlo de asistente?  
  
-Porque no solía tener ataques tan seguido. Tenía uno que otro en un año. Ahora tiene ataques casi todos los días. Exactamente, desde hace un mes que sus ataques me tienen imbécil.  
  
Ray comprendió que, casualmente, el inicio de los ataques de narcolepsia coincidían con su llegada a la mansión.  
  
-Sabes bien que Kira hace tanto hígado como tú, ya que ambos se aman por igual. Por ti no hay problema, a menos que me digas que por las noches vomitas bilis. Pero me parece que Kira tiende a tener más ataques, y más seguidos.  
  
-Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa.  
  
-Lo es.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Y aún no comprendo cómo es que aceptaste tenerlo de asistente.  
  
-Porque es muy bueno. Tiene grandes habilidades que no le has visto.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Tira rayos por los ojos? ¿Mata con la mirada? ¿Ahoga a sus víctimas con su jodida presencia?  
  
-Sí, pero no de esa manera.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-No sólo es mi asistente. Es el mejor guardaespaldas porque fue asesino.  
  
Algo en las palabras de Kai hizo mover las neuronas en la cabeza del chino. ¿Asesino? ¿Dónde había escuchado eso? Ray metió su mano en el bolsillo. ¡El papel que le había quitado a Kira! En el papel, un sujeto le recomendaba al abuelo de Kai que tuviera cuidado con su asistente, que no tardaría en tratar de asesinarlo.  
  
Se suponía que Kira había sido también asistente del abuelo de Kai. El mismo Kai se lo había dicho. Ray recordó otra cosa. ¡La conversación extraña que había escuchado!  
  
-Kai... ¿confías tanto en él?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque no tengo otra opción.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Por qué recién ahora me vienes con estas preguntas?  
  
-No confío en él, Kai -dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.  
  
-Qué bien. Ya llegamos.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡No te burles! Esta vez lo digo en serio.  
  
Kai detuvo al auto frente a las rejas de la mansión, que no tardaron en abrirse. Estacionó el auto frente a la puerta principal, bajó y entró a la mansión.  
  
Ray estaba más frustrado que nunca. ¡Lo decía en serio! ¡Tenía pruebas para desconfiar de Kira! Además, el mismo Kai le había dicho que no sabía nada de Kira, ni su nombre. Y que tampoco sabía lo que quería y no le interesaba. Pues tenía que interesarle en esos momentos.  
  
Ray bajó del auto (dejando a Kira en él, cosa que no le importó) para alcanzar a Kai.  
  
Kai estaba atravesando el hall cuando cuando Ray le gritó que lo esperara.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡Esto es serio! ¡No deberías confiar en Kira!  
  
-He confiado en él todo este tiempo.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que no te va a traicionar?  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡Kira quiere algo! ¡¿No lo entiendes?!  
  
Kai terminó de caminar hasta las escaleras. No tenía intenciones de seguir escuchando al chino.  
  
-¡Kai! ¡Escúchame!  
  
-Ya te escuché lo suficiente.  
  
-¡Pero no me estás haciendo caso, maldita sea!  
  
-No me importa.  
  
-¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Escúchame!  
  
-Ray, ya basta.  
  
-¡¿Acaso no entiendes?!  
  
-Ray..  
  
-¡¡¡KAI!!!  
  
-¡Cállate!  
  
Ray apretó sus manos en puño. No se sentía mal por el hecho de que esa era la primera vez que Kai le hablaba así. Sino, se sentía frustrado al ver que Kai no respondía a sus palabras.  
  
Era la frustración de saber que Kai confiaba más en Kira que en él.  
  
Un silencio anormal... Sumamente anormal se posó sobre ellos durante largo rato.  
  
-Dije que te callaras, pero no para siempre.  
  
-Es que... Kai. ¿Cómo sabes que Kira no está haciendo algo a tus espaldas? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
Kai entendió que Ray tenía muchas razones para pensar eso. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia él.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Kira no va a hacerte nada?  
  
Más que saber eso, Ray buscaba con la respuesta de Kai saber en quién iba a confiar. En él o en Kira. Tenía que saber a cuál de los dos le daba la razón. Ray tenía que saber en quién confiaba más Kai.  
  
-Ray, escucha. Kira nunca va a traicionarme. No importa lo que sepas o lo que creas. Él nunca me traicionará.  
  
-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Kai?  
  
-Porque me ama.  
  
Ray se apartó de Kai. No podía creer semejante cosa. Pero Kai no tenía apariencia de querer joderlo con alguna broma. Los profundos ojos rojos de Kai no podían estar engañándolo.  
  
-Kira no va a traicionarme. Me ama demasiado como tratar de hacerme algo así.  
  
Ray negó con la cabeza. Kai no podía estar poniendo a Kira sobre él.**Fin****Notas de Raven:  
**  
Bien, por fin terminé el fic. Ya lo tenía medio olvidado. Me gustó bastante escribirlo, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía escribiendo un fic. Espero que les haya gustado el final que decidí ponerle al However. Sí, nadie lo esperaba. Ni si quiera Little Kei. Pero decidí hacer que Kai terminara con Kira, porque me gusta más el malnacido de Kira que el chino.  
  
Gracias por haber tenido el buen gusto y la PACIENCIA de leer este fic. Ya que sé que de todos mis fics, con este me he demorado más en subir el último capítulo. 


End file.
